Days with Daryl
by bookfreak13
Summary: Series of drabbles starring our favorite redneck before and mostly after the apocalypse hit. Daryl/OC
1. Day 1: New Year's

A/N: Hello! So basically my best friend forced me into doing this 'prompt-a-day' kind of thing. I'm going to write little drabbles with prompt words at the beginning for 365 days, totaling in 365 chapters. I'm hoping to get some sense of continuity between chapters, but they are prompts so they might not all go together right away. Also, they're starting before the zombie apocalypse and will take Daryl and this OC through the beginning of their relationship and into the canon series.

Thank you for giving this story a chance! Read as much or as little as you'd like.

* * *

Prompt: New Year's

.o.o.o.

Daryl Dixon was never one for New Year's parties. He figured they were for the rich and fancy to buy as much booze as they could and get drunk. He did that every weekend anyway.

Annabelle Branan hated New Year's parties. She hated the glitz and glamour her roommates would don, as though it would fool any self-respecting millionaire into taking them home. She hated that they would drag her to these parties to try and get her laid.

"Anna, we have to stop by Wal-Mart for some more wine coolers." Jessica pulled the hem of her sequined mini-dress down so that it covered her ass. Anna rolled her eyes, sliding out of the limousine her two roommates rented. She adjusted her silver tank top and leather biker jacket as she waited for her other roommate, Allie, to pop out of the limo too.

"We already bought the entire stock of wine at the Wal-Mart back home. How much more do we need?" Anna asked, following the two scantily clad girls into the Wal-Mart. Their stiletto heels clicked on the linoleum, while Anna followed behind them in knee-high boots. She glanced around, seeing if she could be recognized by any of the patrons. The only other customer was a light-haired redneck gaping at them while holding two six-packs.

"Anna, hurry up!" Jess paused, seeing her designated driver had stopped. Anna quickly looked away from the redneck, trying not to think about the muscles that were showing from his sleeve-less shirt. They grabbed three more bottles of champagne and four cases of fruity wine coolers. Anna tried to avoid the stares of the cashers, clearly judging the group of girls. Jess and Allie rushed to put back the cart, leaving Anna with the task of paying the hefty alcohol bill. Mentally moaning, she pulled out her credit card and swiped the bill, reminding herself to raise their shares of the rent this month. But then she was faced with the task of taking the booze to the limo by herself. Without a cart.

"Need sum help?" Anna jumped and came face-to-face with the redneck she saw earlier. He was smirking, seeing her large purchase. "All that fer ya?"

"No, my roommates and I were heading to a party…" Anna trailed off as he stooped to pick up two of her wine cooler cases and one of the bags of wine. Anna picked up the rest and led the way to the car, trying not to let her embarrassment show. They stopped at the limo and the redneck looked impressed.

"We're only renting it." Anna muttered, opening a passenger door and tossing the cases in. As she took the cases from the redneck, their fingers brushed, making Anna blush hard. He was standing close enough to where she could smell the cigarettes on his breath.

"Do ya ladies need an escort?" He asked, still smirking. He had seen her turn red and laughed to himself. Why would she be blushing over _him_?

"I… We don't even know you." Anna stammered, surprised he'd even offer. She slammed the door and moved to the front to drive. The crummy rental place didn't even offer drivers.

"Which party ya goin' to?" He asked, catching the driver's door as she swung it open. Anna paused, knowing that he wouldn't let it go until she told him.

"Michael Pressler's down on 45th Street." Anna couldn't help making a face as she said his name. "An old ex-boyfriend." She explained seeing his confused expression.

"Then why ya goin'?" He asked, leaning his chin on his hand on her door. Anna huffed impatiently and brushed her dark brown hair out of her face.

"Because he's my roommate's boyfriend now." She said quietly. Leaving out that Jess cheated with him for months before _he_ broke up with _her_ out of pity. Anna couldn't wait to graduate so she could escape her shitty roommates.

"Oh." He let go of her door and Anna quickly got in and started the car. He took a step back, allowing her room to pull away. But she didn't. Rolling down her window, Anna looked at the redneck again.

"What's your name?"

"Daryl."

"Annabelle."

.o.o.o.

Just as Anna figured, Mike's party was totally lame. He gathered the richest and stupidest of all his friends to fill his 'luxury penthouse apartment'. The boys acted like they were back at the frat house, playing beer pong, chugging beer, or doing harder shots in such quick succession, Anna was glad she wouldn't have their headache in the morning.

She stood in the corner, looking out at the Atlanta skyline as the moon shone on thousands of partying people who were having more fun than her. Sipping her glass of champagne, Anna sighed.

"Can't have much fun here in tha corner all by yerself." Anna jumped and stared at Daryl with wide eyes.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She asked. The redneck hardly fit in around all the fancy party people. His worn, red plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped off stuck out like a sore thumb. He laughed.

"Mike buys from my brother." He offered as an explanation. Anna's mouth formed a little 'o' as she realized what that meant. "Nevermind, let's just ditch this place." He took Anna's hand and pulled her from the party, taking her to the staircase instead of using the elevator. But instead of going down, he took her up. Kicking open the secured door to the rooftop, he spread his arms as though he created the scene himself.

"Wow…" Anna stared at Atlanta with a small smile. She always loved the city, being born and raised in Chicago before moving down south with her Dad after her parents' divorce. She swallowed the last of her champagne before turning to Daryl.

"Why'd you take me here? You don't even know me." Anna tried not to sound like she was accusing him, but it was bothering her.

"I don' really know. I jus' saw you and wanted ta make ya smile." He muttered, looking down now. "Ya seemed really unhappy."

"I- uh, thank you." Anna clamped her open mouth shut and smiled out at the skyline.

_FIVE_

"Oh what was tha one tradition? Where ya do sumthin' when the count is over?"

_FOUR_

"The… New Years kiss thing?"

_THREE_

"Oh yeah that one… ya got someone ta kiss?"

_TWO_

"Nope."

_ONE_

Daryl turned to Anna, as she smiled shyly at him. He dipped his head and gently pressed his lips to hers.

They both knew this year was going to be a good one.


	2. Day 2: Ice

A/N: Hello again for day 2! And yes, I do know that Daryl was quite a bit OOC in the first chapter, but my only excuse is that his New Year's resolution was to be more outgoing and kind… (Which also might tie in later)

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Ice

.o.o.o.

"Get the good shit this time, baby brother!" Daryl slammed the door on his older brother's mocking voice.

"If ya got a real job, we migh' be able to afford the good shit." He muttered his response as he pulled open the door to his truck. It was cold as balls, even for Georgia, and he sure as hell didn't want to freeze his ass off walking the two miles to the convenience store. He was out of smokes, and Merle always got on his nerves when he was sober.

"Goddammit." He hissed as he hit a small patch of black ice. The truck skidded to the middle of the road slightly, but the heavy duty tires made it easy for Daryl to get back in control. He was dying for a cigarette to relieve the stress of the drive, but that was what he was going to get. After a five minute white-knuckled drive, Daryl parked the truck.

"Good afternoon." He nodded at the cashier as he sped into the warmth of the store. It was a small no-name store off the highway, but it was the closest place he could buy his smokes. He first stopped by the liquor section, taking a bottle of Captain Morgan off the shelf.

"Fancy seeing you here." Daryl turned to the speaker slowly, disbelieving his luck. Anna smirked at him, her arms crossed, leaning against the end of the aisle. She shook her head, her dark hair in a high ponytail bouncing off the sides of her face.

"Hey." He said simply. The 'New Year's high' had worn off and now he felt embarrassed about the night before. He was never so bold, so smooth around a woman so out of his league. Or so he believed.

"How are you? You did some serious jager bombs last night." She laughed and walked up to him, observing the bottle in his hand. "Captain Morgan? _Still_ drinking?"

"It's fer my brother." Daryl muttered, half hiding the bottle behind his leg. He moved to go to the register, and Anna followed. She had a bottle of Aspirin in one hand and a bag of Dove chocolates in the other.

"Ah, well this is my own hangover cure." She lifted her items with a small smile. "Yes, it's true. Every woman loves chocolate." She laughed sarcastically, letting him go before her.

"I'll be sure to remember that." He chuckled, pointing to his favorite pack of cigarettes. He paid and slowly picked up his bag of booze and smokes.

"You smoke too? Marlboro smooth please." She pointed to the green package and paid for all her purchases in cash. Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"My brother calls those 'sissy cigs'. Aren't they minty or some shit?" He asked, opening the door for Anna. Laughing, she pulled one out and lit up.

"Yep. They taste good to me, and that's all that matters." She smiled, exhaling slowly. "Though, I've been trying to quit recently. Made it my New Year's resolution."

"Really?" Daryl asked absentmindedly, pulling a cigarette out himself. He lit up and sighed in relief as he finally got his 'stress management' as he liked to call it.

"Hey, watch out!" Anna called out as Daryl started off to his truck. Before he knew what happened, his feet flipped up in the air, and his butt landed painfully on the ground. In shock, he laid on the cold ground while Anna cracked up.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious! Are you okay?" She rushed to his side, careful of any other hidden ice patches.

"Uh, yeah." He responded, letting her help him up. He rubbed his sore butt and tried to keep the embarrassed blush hidden. Anna covered her mouth to try and hide her giggles, but failed miserably.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, jus' fine." Daryl roughly opened the door to his truck and hopped in, making sure his booze was unbroken.

"Drive safe! And watch out for ice!"


	3. Day 3: Cell phones

A/N: Day 3 and I'm already running out of ideas! If you'd like to review with a prompt idea, I'll be sure to credit you if/when I use it! Thanks for reading! Also, cookies to those who get the Boondock Saints reference!

* * *

Prompt: Cell phones

.o.o.o.

"What does that even mean?!" Anna yelled at her phone, chucking it across the room. She sat on her bed, laptop in reach, hair messily pulled up into a bun.

"What'd she say?" Daryl sat at her desk, a pencil in hand, arm blocking the paper he was doodling on.

It'd been a month since the two had met and formed a steady friendship. Anna's 'friends' had warned her multiple times that he was only using her for the sex, but Anna shot them down by insisting they never slept together. And they hadn't. They'd only ever kissed once, and neither felt like changing the relationship they had now.

"Dumb bitch told me she couldn't pay rent now, but maybe next week." Anna snorted. She pulled her computer onto her lap and checked facebook to see where her irresponsible roommate was.

"Ain't this thing expensive?" Daryl retrieved her phone and turned it around in his hands, inspecting it. The touch screen was unharmed, thanks to the thick rubber case surrounding the phone.

"It's got insurance… I think. Can you believe this? She's at McGinty's right now! Probably spending her rent on cheap shots." Anna almost threw her laptop next, but thought better of it.

"How much 're cell phones anyway?" Daryl asked, still looking over the phone.

"I swear to god, if she brings home another man-whore, I am moving out!" Anna muttered as she angrily exited the infuriating website.

"Ya use yers so much, I was thinkin' 'bout gettin' one." Daryl looked at her, tossing her phone back gently.

"What?" Anna stared at him, hearing him for the first time.

"A phone. I was gunna get one." He repeated, a small smirk on his face. "Ya weren't listenin', were ya?"

"Sorry… This phone, even with the rebate was $100 and that doesn't include the data plan and unlimited messaging and phone calls. They're really expensive, Dare." She smiled as she used the nickname she bestowed upon him. He refused to let her call him that anywhere in public.

"Damn… Though I was thinkin' 'bout findin' a better job." He turned back to his doodle and picked up his pencil again.

"Really? Where?"

"Maybe a janitor… At the_ Daily World._" He focused on the drawing to avoid the smile that lit up Anna's face.

"And why in the world would you want to work there?" She asked sarcastically. "Being a janitor would only be a little step down from my job anyway. Gotta work your way up in the newspaper business and right now, I'm at the bottom."

"But yer so good, they won' keep ya there fer long." He told her, trying to hide a tiny smile. "And here's yer awful drawin'."

"Oh Dare! It's wonderful!" Anna clapped her hands in delight at the awful stick figure drawing Daryl made of her. She took it from him and hugged the paper. "I'll keep it forever!"

"Yeah, yeah." Daryl rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Anna took her phone and held the paper at arm's length. A few seconds later she lowered the paper and turned her phone to show him.

"I made it my background!" She laughed as he turned a darker shade of red. "When you get a phone, I'll draw you a background too."

"I'll hold ya to that."


	4. Day 4: Moving out

A/N: Thank you everyone for your positive feedback! You really inspire me. Also, just letting you know that this story WILL take us into the zombie apocalypse and into the TV series, but for now I'd like to set up Anna and Daryl's relationship.

And thanks to Dino-SOAR and Psykoticzombie for the Anna-meets-Merle idea! Will elaborate more tomorrow! Methinks they gotta go to a bar together to welcome Anna into the apartment.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Moving out

.o.o.o.

"I can't fucking deal with them anymore." Anna moaned and slammed her head against the restaurant table. Daryl picked up her phone and rolled his eyes.

"Allie was 'rrested fer possession of weed?" He asked as casually as he would ask about her day. Anna lifted her head but rested her chin on the cool tabletop.

"Yeah, wanna know where she was stashing it? Under _MY_ mattress." Anna stuck out her tongue as Daryl snorted with laughter.

"Mah brother once hid over a pound of weed in mah sock drawer. Not to mention all tha speed and ecstasy he hides in his own room." Daryl rolled his eyes and finished his Budweiser. Anna giggled and sat up.

"Hey, didn't you tell me once that you guys had a spare room?" She asked, a sly smile spreading across her face. Daryl stared at her blankly.

"Yeah, but ya can't have it."

"What?! Why?" Anna demanded, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"'Cause I don' think you an' mah brother will get along." He told her bluntly.

"Come on, if I could live with _those two_ for nearly a year, I think I can handle one lousy druggie redneck. Besides, you know I have a yellow belt in karate. I'm not utterly defenseless." She insisted, crossing her arms across her chest. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

"How 'bout I take ya home with me tonight and ya can meet 'im." Daryl stuck out his hand to shake on the deal. Anna took it eagerly and smirked.

"Then let's go! I want to move in tomorrow."

.o.o.o.

"That you, baby brother? Bring me another six-pack." Merle shouted before Daryl even shut the door after Anna. The college girl looked around the dingy apartment in slight awe. This was where Daryl lived. He ate, slept, smoked, and bathed here.

"Sorry it ain't much." Daryl muttered, pushing past her and stopping in the tiny kitchen for a six-pack from the fridge. He gestured for Anna to follow him into the living room. As they approached, Anna saw a head with thinning dark brown curls sitting on a worn couch facing a TV with a NASCAR race captivating its attention.

"Merle…" Daryl paused, waiting for a commercial break. Almost on cue, a KFC ad started playing.

"Whatchu want?" Merle asked suspiciously. He'd rarely seen his brother so nervous. And by the way Daryl was nibbling his lower lip and wringing his hands, even Merle could tell he was a nervous wreck.

"I wanna introduce ya to Anna." Daryl inhaled sharply as Anna poked her head into the view of the couch. Merle's eyebrows shot up.

"Well fuck me. Ain't you the cutest piece of ass…" Merle wolf-whistled and raked his eyes up and down her body.

"So this is where you get your charm from." Anna looked at Daryl with an amused grin. She plopped unceremoniously next to Merle on the couch, fixing her attention on the NASCAR race. "Who's winning? If Dale Earnhardt Jr. wins again, I owe my dad $20."

"Ya keep up with the races?" If Merle's eyebrows could go any higher, they'd be up by the ceiling by now. "Ya better keep a close eye on her Daryl, or I might make ya share."

"Anna, wanna see tha room?" Daryl fumbled for an excuse, any excuse to get her away from his brother. She hopped up from the low, sunken-in couch and followed him into the small hallway past the kitchen. There were four thin doors, one presumably a bathroom.

"Tha' one's Merle's, this one's mine, and tha' one's…"

"I want to see your room first." Anna looked up at Daryl with wide eyes and a small hopeful smile. Daryl hated that look. He fell for it every time.

"It ain't clean…" He trailed off, his hand on the doorknob. Honestly, Daryl didn't even remember the state his bedroom was in. He was rarely in it for more than 5 minutes while conscious.

"You've seen my bedroom." Anna shot back. Flashes of her room ran through Daryl's head. The bra hanging off the fan, t-shirts all over the floor, the opened "care package" from her mother still on the floor after two months, the CDs and DVDs tossed into old shoeboxes, stuffed animals that had fallen off the bed. Shrugging, he opened the door and thanked god it was presentable.

Well, presentable enough. Old, grimy clothing littered the floor so much, Anna couldn't tell what color the floor was. Trash was overflowing from a plastic container in the corner, giving off a slightly musty smell. His closet was open, showing Anna his quickly depleting supply of clean clothes.

"Nice." Anna wrinkled her nose at a Playboy magazine tossed by the window. Fumbling to pick it up, Daryl stammered excuses.

"I-It's not mine! Merle musta thrown it in here fer some reason…" He blushed and chucked it into the garbage pile.

"Of course." She smirked, looking at his clothes. Most of them were plaid, either naturally sleeveless or 'handmade' sleeveless. His jeans rarely had no dirt, grass, or grease stains on them.

"Show me my room." Anna demanded, turning back to Daryl. He showed her across the hall.

"Yer lucky 'cause its tha only room connected to tha bathroom. So be sure ta lock the door at night." He explained, opening the door to the empty room. It was the mirror image of Daryl's, sans the mess.

"Why didn't you or Merle take it then?"

"We fought so much, we decided tha' no one should have it." Daryl shrugged. "And ya really should stay outta Merle's room."

"Yeah, won't fight you there. But he seems okay. 'Course you're still my big ol' teddy bear. Rough of the outside, heart of gold on the inside." Anna winked, making Daryl turn red again.

If she kept this up, he probably wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself.


	5. Day 5: New Big Brother

A/N: Oh my goodness thank you ALL SO MUCH for the amazing amount of love you're showering me with. I will do my absolute best to try not to disappoint you!

Also, I wanted Merle and Anna to hit it off because in most OC stories, they hate each other, and I really believe that Merle has a desire to like people, except he lets his ignorance get in the way. (I really like Merle. He's the guy I love to hate, and hate to love.)

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Prompt: New Big Brother

.o.o.o.

It'd taken Anna all of two days to move out of her old apartment, leaving her old roommates with the rent due next week. She cackled evilly; it was her own sort of revenge.

"I think Merle only likes ya 'cause ya lower his part of tha rent." Daryl joked, toothbrush hanging out his mouth as he stood in the doorway that joined Anna's room to the bathroom.

"I'm lucky your rent is so much cheaper than mine was. Now I can actually afford to buy shit for myself once in a while." Anna laughed from her bed, snuggled under the covers with her laptop resting on her stomach. Daryl had no idea what she did on her laptop most of the time, but whenever he tried to peek over her shoulder, she'd slam it shut and try to be casual.

"Will y'all shut the fuck up and let a man sleep?!" Merle shouted through the opposite bathroom wall and pounded his fist on it so they couldn't ignore him.

"Oops, better go to sleep." Anna giggled as she shut her laptop. Spitting and rinsing, Daryl finished up in the sink. He left though Anna's door, making sure to lock it from her side. Merle seemed to like the girl enough and that made Daryl nervous.

"Night." He whispered as he shut her bedroom door. But the girl was already asleep.

.o.o.o.

"Damn kids kept me up half the night." Merle muttered as he emerged from his bedroom and glared at Anna and Daryl eating lunch.

"Well you also slept half the day." Anna pointed out with a smirk. Taken off guard from being talked back to, Merle stopped part way reaching for a Bud Light.

"Wanna say that again, sugar tits?" He asked, leaning over her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know your hearing was going." She replied, eyes narrowing as her smirk grew. Daryl glanced between the two, mortified.

"Ya know what? I really like ya, girl!" Merle laughed and took up his usual seat on the couch. "Don' make evenin' plans. We goin' drinkin' tonight!"

.o.o.o.

"Why we doin' this again?" Daryl moaned, leaning down to speak into Anna's ear. The bar was crowded and loud, making conversations hard to hear.

"Because I think it's important I get along with your brother since we live together and all." Anna yelled back, accepting the drink the elder Dixon passed to her. He handed a beer to Daryl and they claimed a small booth close to the bar.

"So yer sayin' ya lived with two other girls, and ya never slept with 'em?" Merle asked, taking a hard swig from his beer. Anna sipped her martini before answering.

"Nope, neither were really my type."

"So ya have a type? Ya been with girls before?" Both men were suddenly very interested.

"Well… yeah. But it was mostly experimental and I actually have my eye on a guy right now." Anna laughed at their stunned faces.

"Ya know, jus' knowin' that ya've been with a girl before really tightens mah pants." Merle looked at her suggestively until a boot-clad foot kicked his shin. Hard.

"Oh, I'm sure. But sorry, you're not the one I've been dreaming about." Anna laughed, finishing her first martini. They ordered another round, this time a Guinness for Anna. They went through round after round until all three were clearly drunk.

"Hey Merle, I bet you $50 I can get a girl to go home with you." Anna yelled over the noise, tipping her fourth beer bottle towards the older man.

"Oh really? Even her?" Merle pointed at a tall platinum blonde looking very bored with all the drunk men trying to woo her.

"$100 and you'll be going back to _her_ place." She bet as she stood. Stumbling slightly, Anna managed to find her way to the blonde, shoving men out of her way and asserting herself right next to the target.

"No fuckin' way." Daryl muttered, seeing the blonde look over as Anna flirted. After a few more words, Anna looking more animated with every minute, the two went back to the table.

"Wanna come with me, big boy?" The blonde asked seductively, twisting her fingers in Merle's shirt.

"Don' wait up!" Merle slammed a hundred on the table and went with the blonde, the two leaving the bar.

After a few minutes of staring at the door, Daryl and Anna burst out laughing.

"I can't believe tha' fuckin' worked!" Daryl hooted, helping Anna out of the booth. The two had decided to use Anna's winnings on calling a cab home.

"She's dumber than I thought. I told her he was a model recruiter or whatever the fuck they're called." She let him help her into her coat and they left.

"Shit, I jus' got a text." Daryl pulled his new phone out of his pocket. They only two people with his number was Anna and his brother, who practically bullied him into buying a 'family plan' so Merle could get a phone too. He looked at the screen for all of five seconds before laughing and handing the phone to Anna.

_Tll annq thay she git herswkf a bih brotjer ta liik after her*_

_(*Tell anna that she got herself a big brother to look after her)_


	6. Day 6: Video Games

A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews! They mean so much to me. Also, sorry this is so short! I liked it this length.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Video Games

.o.o.o.

Daryl had always thought of himself as a deep sleeper. But then, he never lived with someone with an Xbox.

"Take that, motherfucker!" Anna yelled, her voice carrying into Daryl's room across the hall. He was surprised that Merle hadn't yelled at her to shut up yet.

"Nice shot! Lemme have a go at those sons-a-bitches." Merle joined in, making Daryl leap from his bed.

"What the hell?" He opened her bedroom door without knocking and stared at the two adults sitting on the floor facing Anna's small TV in the dark.

"Daryl, come join the party! Rule is you gotta finish a beer before you play a level." Anna waved her Xbox controller around as she explained, several beers in already. Merle was focused on the game, Left 4 Dead by the looks of it, using a submachine gun to mow down as many zombies as he could.

"Don' seem too smart." He said, accepting the beer and sitting on the other side of his brother.

"That's part of the fun!" Anna laughed, grabbing the controller from Merle. He had barely made it into the safe house when she finished her third beer. Merle opened a new case and got started on his third.

"Don' be such a tightass, Little Bro." He clapped a big hand on Daryl's back, making him choke on his beer.

"Holy shiiiiiiiiit!" Anna screamed as a horde swarmed her on the Xbox. She swung her gun in circles, trying to kill the zombies from all angles. The two brothers were both laughing so hard, tears prickled their eyes.

"Give it here." Daryl took the controller after Anna died, the horde too much for her to handle. He tossed his empty beer can at Anna's head. She squealed as the last drops landed on her.

"Fuck Daryl, you're worse than Merle!" Anna opened another beer, but Merle snatched it and chugged the whole thing. "Hey!"

"I'm cuttin' ya off, little lady." He smirked, ruffling her hair. Daryl died soon after and Merle took the controller and took charge.

Daryl leaned back, viewing his brother and Anna in the dim light of the TV. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. Like he had a real family.


	7. Day 7: Long Distance

A/N: Your reviews really make my day! Thank you so much! Also, if you know the song mentioned, you're awesome! (The Walking Dead has some REALLY good song features!)

I'm sorry it's short again!

By the way, each story is inspired by my real life events. Like yesterday, I spent a good chunk of the day playing video games. Today I picked up my dad (who lives in Georgia! Not too far from Atlanta either) from the airport (whereas I live in Chicago). Just thought it'd be interesting for y'all to know.

* * *

Prompt: Long Distance

.o.o.o.

"Hey Dare." Anna smiled as she picked up her phone. Daryl's custom ringtone was southern-ish rock song called 'The Regulator' by Clutch.

"When're ya comin' home again?" His voice was gruff and Anna could practically hear the pout.

"Not even a 'hello Anna' or 'how's the weather'? We really need to work on your communication skills." She chided, cradling the phone with her shoulder as she stirred a pot of macaroni and cheese.

"How's it up there? Missin' tha warm Atlanta sun?" He smirked into the phone, knowing it'd piss her off.

"God, I forgot how much I hate snow. It was like Chicago had a small snow storm just for me." She moaned, pulling her sweatshirt tighter around her. Her mother's place was in a town just outside Chicago, still just as icy as the large city itself.

"When ya leavin'?" Daryl asked again, this time more gently.

"Saturday." Anna bit her lip. It was only Monday.

"Oh right… Merle's been unbearable since ya left. He keeps mopin' 'round tha apartment whinin' 'bout ya bein' gone." Daryl bit back a laugh. His brother's behavior was almost more pathetic than Daryl's. And he'd been calling or texting her nearly non-stop since she left.

"Tell him to order a pizza and get a pack of Guinness on me." She smiled as she scooped her lunch into an old plastic bowl.

"Ha, I will." Daryl looked around his room awkwardly. "How many miles 'way are ya?"

"It's only a bit more than 700 miles from Atlanta to Chicago." Anna tried to sound cheerful. But she almost felt as cold inside as she did outside. Without her boys, she felt like a part of her was missing.

"700 miles and wha'? A 10 hour drive? That's jus' bullshit. Why'd ya even hafta go?" His sadness turned to anger. He felt like throwing his phone against the wall and then leaving in his truck right then and there. It'd be one long-ass drive, but for Anna, it was worth it.

"Calm down. I only visit my mom a few times a year. She's my _mother,_ Daryl." Anna snapped back. She curled onto the soft, velvet couch in the living room and pulled a thick blanket on her lap to keep her warm and prevent her dropping noodles on the couch.

"Yeah, well I don' even know wha' a real mother's supposed ta be like." He yelled back, then immediately regretted it. Silence took over the conversation. They'd fought about this a few times before, mostly as she was packing to leave, but never over the phone where they couldn't see the sorry in each other's eyes.

"… Anna?"

"I'm sorry, Dare."

"Nah, don' be."

"If you'd want… I can be like your mom now." Anna closed her eyes, a blush taking over her face. Had she really just said that?

"Wha... Whaddya mean?" Daryl asked in confusion.

"I'll take care of you, I'll cook for you, clean for you… Care for you."

"Yeah… I'd like tha'."


	8. Day 8: Medicine

A/N: I've been struggling to make Daryl still gruff 'n tough, but still caring. The Walking Dead writers are absolutely amazing for giving us such a wonderfully complex character.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Medicine

.o.o.o.

"Are we out of cold medicine?" Anna pondered aloud as she looked at the selection of Day and NyQuill. She was only at CVS for a short time as her birth control prescription was being filled. When Daryl demanded to know what the prescription was, Anna told him with a straight face. He blushed deep and slammed the door to his room. He only emerged when Anna called out that she was leaving an hour later.

"Yeah probably." Daryl muttered, still in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. He had no idea what else she'd get a prescription for, seeing as she was fit as a fiddle in the midst of flu season, but that was the last thing he expected.

"Daryl, it's no big deal. Get over it." Anna shot him a glare. "You've been acting weird all day."

"Shut up." He snapped, turning his back on her to look for the alcohol. Anna's name was called over the speakers within the store, and she quickly went to the pharmacy window so they could leave.

"Don' slam the damn door." Daryl glared at Anna as she shut the truck door. She allowed Daryl to drive, hoping it restore his man-ego.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Anna turned to face Daryl and leaned over to shut off the truck.

"Ya take fuckin' birth control? Ya fuckin' a lotta guys?" Daryl shot at her angrily. Anna leaned back, surprised.

"That's what this is about? You're wrong." Daryl opened his out to debate, but Anna placed a finger over his lips. "Let me finish. I only take it to regulate my periods, dumbass."

"Uh… wha?"

"My periods get wacky if I don't take it. And trust me; if I know when I'm having it, it's better for you boys." Anna laughed, remembering last month. She had gone from whining about cramps to screaming about the lack of chocolate in less than 5 seconds, forcing the two boys to hide in their rooms until she retreated to her sanctuary.

"Right… And ya aren't…"

"Aren't what?" Anna asked, a smirk on her face. She knew what he was talking about, but just wanted to hear him say it.

"Ya aren't havin' lotta sex?" Daryl muttered, looking away again.

"Haven't had sex in a long while, even before I met _you_." She bit her lip to keep from snorting.

"Whaddya mean by that?"

"Well even if I was interested in a guy, if he ever met you, you'd glare him to death. You scare off a lot of potentials when we go out drinking." Anna pointed out. Last time she had gone out, she tried to sneak out. But Daryl caught her and came along. Not that her friends minded. But it kept every man who would have been interested in her to keep their distance.

"Uhm… Sorry." Daryl bit his cheek to keep from laughing. Most of the time, he didn't mean to do that. He'd see a guy appreciating the woman with him and he'd just get… angry. He didn't know why, didn't really want to. It'd complicate things, and Daryl was perfectly good with the way things were… despite all the fighting.

"Better get this DayQuill to Merle. Poor thing sounds like a clown holding his nose." Anna giggled as she remembered the ill man back at the apartment. He was worse than usual; screaming misogynistic things through the walls, refusing to work, and just acting like a spoiled, sick child. Anna never took his comments or demands to heart, and for that Daryl was thankful. Sometimes, even he was embarrassed of the things that came out of Merle's mouth.

"Can' wait for him ta get better and shut his damn mouth. I think the neighbors hate us now." Daryl started the truck and back out.

"I doubt they liked us much to begin with. Our Xbox nights have been getting more… rowdy." Anna smiled. Last week, Merle punched Daryl in the face for beating him in Call of Duty.

"On second though', let's keep the medicine an' make 'im suffer."


	9. Day 9: Bookstore

A/N: You guys are all amazing! You inspire me to keep writing everyday! (Otherwise, I doubt I'd have the motivation)

This is loosely based on a true story. My dad and I went into an Atlanta Barns and Nobel and there was this huge table filled with nothing but books about guns… You never see that back home in Chicago.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Bookstore

.o.o.o.

"Dare, I'm going to the store." Anna called as she slipped on her coat by the door. Merle was at work, leaving the two with some peace and quiet. Popping his head around the corner, Daryl watched as Anna slipped on her shores, ignoring the laces.

"Wha' store?" He asked curiously.

"Barns and Nobel. Need some reading material." Anna smiled.

"C-Can I come?" He asked hesitantly. He partly didn't want to be home along in case one of Merle's buyers came along, but he also knew that there were plenty cute, single guys who hung around bookstores just waiting to prey upon pretty, innocent girls like Anna… but he tried not to think about that.

"Sure if you want! Hurry up, I'mma go start the car."

.o.o.o.

"This ain't really mah kinda store…" Daryl stared at the tall, imposing building as they approached.

"You insisted on coming… Besides, I need a new book to read. Those awful true-crime shit that's in the bathroom deserves to be flushed." Anna made a face as she pulled open a door. Inside, bookshelves lined every available wall, and stand alone shelves set up a maze within.

"Don' go too far." Daryl whispered, fearing what would happen if he lost her. He'd be alone. Surrounded by books. The first thought wasn't so bad; he was used to being alone. But toss 'books' into the equation and Daryl was at an utter loss.

"I'm just going to the fantasy section." Anna rolled her eyes, stepping away from the wide-eyed redneck.

"Wait a minute! 're these books 'bout guns?" Daryl stopped at the nearest display table; the large mahogany surface covered in shiny new covers of books… each one about guns, hunting, or other weapons.

"Wow, a redneck's book dream come true." Anna deadpanned sarcastically, her eyes skimming the titles. None were even remotely interesting to her, but Daryl's attention was rapt.

"Look, this one's gotta AK-47 on tha cover. An' that's a M-4 Carbine…" He trailed off seeing that Anna had already left him.

But Daryl didn't mind that much. He finally found a legitimate reason to go to the bookstore.


	10. Day 10: Movies

A/N: Had a bit of a hard time with this chapter… I'm trying to keep them in the friend stage still because I have a whole year to elaborate on, but I just can't help pushing them to the next step. Besides, I feel like it's already boring and repetitive. I'll keep trying my best though!

Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Movies

.o.o.o.

"Please? I really want to see this movie and no one wants to go with me!" Anna pleaded on her knees, peering up at Daryl with her large brown eyes.

"It's one o' those stupid chick flicks, ain't it?" Daryl scrunched up his face, showing his reluctance.

"Well, not really. It's a comedy! A romantic comedy!"

"Ain't those wha' chick flicks are?"

"Daryl, if you go with me, I'll buy you dinner where ever you want." Anna brushed off his last comment, and went to bribing.

"… Even if I want a steak dinner?" He asked, raising an eyebrow trying to call her bluff.

"I'll take you to Wildfire's even in your ripped plaid." Anna nearly stopped herself from playing that card. Wildfire's was a very high class restaurant where mostly women wore nice dressed and men wore suits or tuxes while there.

"Ya got yerself a deal!" Daryl grinned. He was planning on using his 'free dinner out' card on something simple, maybe Chili's or TGIFriday's, but he got a kick out of watching Anna squirm.

"Oh sweet lord." Anna muttered, oblivious to Daryl's true plans.

"Wha's tha name of tha movie?"

"_The Vow_."

.o.o.o.

"I can't believe they really divorced!" Anna exclaimed as she ate a french fry. The two had decided to eat at an Applebee's after the movie so they could talk about it without fearing ridicule from Merle.

"She acted like sucha bitch most a' the time." Daryl replied before taking a sip of his beer.

"Well it wasn't her fault she lost her memory. I'm just glad they got back together in the end."

"If they didn't, then it wouldn'ta been a chick flick endin'."

"And how would you know? Watch a lot of chick flicks? You _did_ seem pretty interested in this one." Anna laughed.

"I-well, uh, no! I hate 'em!" Daryl stammered, trying not to choke on his burger.

"Come on, you liked this one. You were almost in tears with me at the end!"

"Bullshit, mah eyes were jus' dry."

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but here's the check." The waitress smiled as she approached the table. Both Anna and Daryl stopped and stared at her, mouths agape. She placed the small leather check holder on the table, and left.

"Date? Was this really a date?" Anna asked, looking over at Daryl.

"Well, dinner an' a movie is usually a date." He said evenly.

"Yeah, but… was this really a date?"

"Only if ya'd want it ta be." Daryl almost smacked himself mentally. _Wow how cliché, 'specially since ya just insisted ya hated chick flicks._

"I-I'd like that." Anna grinned, a small blush slowly spreading.

"Same time next week then?" Daryl joked, smirking and willing his own blush to stay down.

"You're buying."


	11. Day 11: Horseback riding

A/N: Did you guys see the new Walking Dead commercial? It's hilarious! Go look it up!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Horseback riding

.o.o.o.

"I got a lil' surprise fer ya." Daryl knocked on Anna's door and gave her a small smile as she answered.

"A surprise? For me?" Quickly abandoning her schoolbooks, Anna leapt from her desk and went to follow Daryl into the living room.

"When I was a kid, I used ta help out 'round a ranch outside a' town." He told her, holding a slip of paper. "I used ta take care o' tha horses."

"Really? So you're good with animals?"

"I gotcha sum free horseback ridin' lessons. Tha old ranch owner gave 'em to me a while ago an' I jus' found 'em now." Daryl showed her the slip of paper. It had a very 'homemade' feel to it. A clipart picture of a girl riding a horse took up half the slip, while the details of the offer crowded the other half.

"I-I'm not so sure…"

"It'll be fun, I promise." Daryl tried to keep his excitement and joy down, but his smile widened.

It was a face Anna just couldn't say no to.

.o.o.o.

"Woah there girl!" Anna jerked back as the horse whinnied and shook his head. Daryl snorted from the ground.

"She ain't goin' nowhere. Yer perfectly safe. I got the reins." He held one side of the reins with a firm grip in case 'Princess' decided to act up. Anna had the most control of the horse from her position in the saddle, but refused to let Daryl leave her.

"L-Let's just take it nice and slow." She said nervously, leaning away from the horse a bit.

"They can smell fear, ya know." He whispered. Anna turned pale and quickly looked from the horse to Daryl and back again. Until Daryl burst out laughing.

"Shut up! I'm just not that great with animals." Anna admitted, blushing at her gullibility. Daryl quieted and led Princess forward, the horse complying easily. But he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"How long did you work here?" Anna asked, trying not to freak out about the animal moving under her.

"I dunno. Never really kept track. Maybe two years?" Daryl replied, scratching the back of his head. "Ya know, this is also where I learned to shoot mah first gun. And a bit 'bout archery."

"Archery? I love archery! Let's do that." Anna leapt at the chance of leaving the saddle, but Daryl kept Princess moving in a leisurely circle.

"Least ya can do is finish one circle."

.o.o.o.

"This here's a compound bow. Much easier ta start with." Daryl handed Anna the most complex looking contraption she thought she'd ever seen in her life.

"It's 'easier'? How in the world…?" Anna accepted the faux glove he handed to her as well.

"Ya put it on like this." He strapped it to his right hand and let the small clip hand freely. Anna mimicked the action, still confused.

"Okay, ya gotta slip an arrow through tha guide, it'll help ya shoot straight, and then notch it on the string. But, usin' the clip on yer glove, ya pull it back then release tha clip and it'll shoot." Daryl explained as he also did the motions. When he hit the clip, the arrow flew through the air and landed bullseye on the straw target a few yards away.

"Uh, teach me again."


	12. Day 12: Studying

A/N: I don't really know if I like this chapter. Hm.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Studying

.o.o.o.

"Daryl, can you pretty please get me some lemonade?" Anna called from her room, the door cracked slightly.

"Get it yerself." He called back, immersed in his Call of Duty game. He was going 15-0 and there was no way in hell he'd let this streak go.

"I'm studying and I don't wanna get up! You don't want me to fail and drop out of school and have to go back to Chicago to live with my mom?" She whined back at him, turning a page in her textbook. She was skimming her Psychology book without really reading it.

"Dammit." Daryl snarled as he got shot in the head, ending his streak. Throwing the controller, he stood up. "I'll get yer fuckin' lemonade since ya fuckin' distracted me."

"Shut up, it's not my fault!" Anna snapped back, the stress of school making her temper short.

"Fuck ya and yer damn school books." Daryl slammed the glass on her desk, startling her. Anna shrieked as the lemonade splashed on her textbooks and notebooks.

"Watch it, asshole!" She stood and faced him, her eyes in line with his shoulders. Her head tilted up as she fixed him with a glare. He glared back down at her.

"Whatchu call me?" His tone was dangerously low. He took a step closer, their bodies merely inches apart.

"An asshole. Whatchu gunna do 'bout it?" Anna mimicked his accent. Daryl opened his mouth to argue but thought of something better. Something… eviler.

He pulled Anna closer and roughly dominated her lips. Stunned, Anna took a moment before responding with her own fiery anger. Their mouths battled for dominance, tongues dancing.

"Gotta cold beer fo' me little brother?" Merle kicked open the front door, startling the two apart.

"Y-Yeah." Daryl called, his voice shaky. They stared at each other, unsure of what just happened.

"T-Thanks for the lemonade."

.o.o.o.

Things were a little… tense to say the least ever since the 'lemonade incident' as Anna dubbed it.

"Want a grilled cheese?" Anna knocked on Daryl's door. "I'm taking a study break." She explained.

"Sure… thanks." Daryl turned back to his game, suddenly no longer interested in blowing the heads off zombies. He stood and shadowed Anna to the kitchen.

"Hey." Anna stopped and looked at Daryl, holding the cheese in one hand and butter in the other.

"Yeah?" She responded, placing the things on the counter and then reaching for a skillet.

"Before… tha' kiss… Did it mean anythin' to ya?" Daryl asked, bluntly getting straight to the point. He'd almost been thinking about it non-stop. He couldn't figure it out. One minute they're yelling at each other, the next making out. She had defiantly responded in a positive way, or at least she didn't shove him away.

"I-I don't know. Dare, you're my best friend, and if you don't want this, then I respect that… But I can't deny that I feel things for you." Anna recited the little speech she'd thought of ever since she decided that she liked her redneck roommate. She bit her lip as she waited for his reply.

It came in the form of a tight hug and a peck on the lips.


	13. Day 13: Roadtrip

A/N: I'm so glad you all enjoy these! Your feedback is what keeps me going.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Roadtrip

.o.o.o.

"There's no way in hell tha' I'm listenin' ta… _Ke$ha_." Daryl sneered the name, tossing the CD back into Anna's bag. She laughed and pulled out a new one.

"Do you really have to pass everyone?" Anna moaned as Daryl pulled into the left lane. The two were somewhere in Georgia, but that was about all they knew. They'd left this morning with a tank full of gas and a bag of food and music. Anna called it a 'cheap date' but meant it in the best way. Her favorite kind of date was one where they could relax and be themselves.

"Wha' CD do ya have now?" Daryl ignored her, smirking. He had to admit; these kinds of dates were ones he liked better since he didn't have to try as hard. Sure, he tried to impress her alone too, but now there was no audience, no Merle, no pressure.

"Oh I'm sure another one of your favorites, Taylor Swift." She teased, moving to pop it into the truck's CD player. Daryl jerked the truck into the right lane, making Anna lurch away from the player.

"She isn't worth dying over!" Anna squeaked before she burst out laughing. Sometimes he did the strangest, but cutest, things.

"'Cept she'd kill me." Daryl muttered, watching the guy he cut off pass him with a middle finger pressed up against the passenger window. "Go fuck yerself!" He yelled after him.

"Relax. I'll put on some Rascal Flatts." Anna rolled her eyes and popped in Daryl's old CD. They drove on for a hour, taking in the sights, arguing over music, but still enjoying each other's company.

"Check yer GPS. Where tha hell are we?" Daryl asked, passing a sign for a town he'd never heard of. Anna slipped her phone out of her pocket and started the GPS.

"Uh…" She paused, unsure how to break the news. "We're in Florida."

"'Scuse me?"

"Yeah, that sign for Jennings? It's Jennings, Florida… We're still really close to the state line though." Anna smiled, showing her phone to Daryl. He didn't bother looking.

"I guess we can stop there fer lunch then make our way back." He pulled onto the exit ramp and Anna suddenly realized how hungry she was.

"Great! Where do you wanna eat?"

.o.o.o.

"I'm stuffed!" Anna walked out of Chili's patted her stomach. She tilted her head to smile at Daryl and noticed him scowling a little harder than usual. "What's wrong, Dare?"

"Jus' didn' wanna leave the state… Might need ta fill up on tha way back." He muttered, kicking the truck's sturdy wheel.

"But it's been fun though! It's like an adventure! It's the journey that matters, not the destination."

"An' the people yer with." Daryl treated Anna to a tiny smile and a small squeeze of her hand.


	14. Day 14: Burning

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely feedback! The rest of the chapters will have much more continuity than the previous! They'll go in order.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Burning

.o.o.o.

"Hey Daryl… Merle?" Anna called for her boys as her TV show was interrupted by a newscast.

"Whaddya want?" Merle stumbled into their living room, ungracefully plopping on the couch in his usual spot.

"What's this?" Anna asked, pointing to the woman on the screen.

"… Officials are advising that all citizens stay indoors while the infection is being dealt with. Do not open for moaning or groaning individuals and avoid those who may or may not be foaming from the mouth. If any possible infected make contact with your blood, it is advised to seek immediate medical attention." The woman recited this in an urgent monotone, Atlanta's main hospital in the background. It was overflowingly busy, people running around outside trying to usher injured loved ones in.

"Oooooh, tha next swine flu outbreak. 'm _so_ scared." Merle mocked, laughing himself into a drunken slumber. Daryl, who'd been silently watching from the hall, crossed to the window and pulled back the blinds.

"There's a man 'side tha building…" He started and paused. Anna quickly leapt from her seat and joined him at the window.

"He's foaming from the mouth, all right… Wait, is that Mrs. Washburn?" Anna watched as the woman slowly approached him, probably asking if he was alright. As soon as she caught his attention, he leapt, his hands finding her throat and his mouth biting her face.

"Oh my god." Anna drew back terrified. Daryl automatically put an arm around her shoulders as he continued to watch the man devour the woman.

"What ha hell is goin' on…?"

.o.o.o.

"Ya get yer ass in tha truck righ' now, or so help me, we'll fuckin' leave ya!" Merle shouted as Anna lugged a small suitcase through the apartment building doors. She ran as fast as she could, swinging it at her old across-the-hall neighbor. Instead of trying to get in her pants, he was trying to eat her.

"Don't you dare leave me, Merle Dixon!" She shouted back, glaring. Daryl was waiting impatiently beside the truck, catching Anna's suitcase as she tossed it for him to secure in the truck bed. He paused to smack another crazed person across the head, before latching it under a tarp. Merle gunned his motorcycle, barely waiting for his brother to climb into his truck, before taking off, arm outstretched to punch as many infected as he could.

"A motorcycle during the apparent zombie apocalypse is not your brother's best idea." Anna muttered, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to shut out the moaning, groaning, and thumping of the infected outside the car.

"Ain't nobody tha' can kill Merle, but Merle." Daryl tried to reassure her.

"Oh, I'm not worried, I just think he can be dumb as hell sometimes."

"Hey. He's still my brother." Daryl shot her a glare. Anna threw one back just as venomous.

"Does he even realize what's happening? Or is he too high to understand his fucking life is in danger?" She shot.

"Look, tha stress is gettin' ta all o' us in different ways. Made 'im careless. Made ya bitchy as hell." Daryl looked back to the road, careful not to lose his brother as they crept forward in bumper-to-bumper traffic.

"Oh? And what did it make you? A hard-ass?" Anna snapped, throwing open the door and climbing out. They were stopped anyway and it didn't look like they were going anywhere soon. She stomped up the road, giving others who left their vehicles a glare that told them to stay away. She thought she heard Daryl call after her, but right then, she couldn't care less if she got back in the truck with him.

"Hey Little Miss Sunshine." A sarcastic voice stopped Anna as she whipped around to rip this stranger a new one. He was tall, rugged, with dark brown, curly hair. He stood by a small group of people; a woman talking with her son, and another petite woman hugging her daughter, while her husband, Anna assumed, sulked on the other side of their car.

"What?" She asked, softening a bit at the children. He stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"Name's Shane. You comin' from the city?" His accent wasn't as deep at Daryl or Merle's but it was distinctly Georgian.

"Yeah. Place is a shit-hole." She told him, watching as his face fell.

"Heard it was gunna be safe… Protected." Shane looked back at the woman and son.

"It certainly wasn't anywhere near that earlier." Anna gave him the cold, hard truth. It'd save them.

"Hi there…" The woman had just come over when the sound of a jet drowned her words. Anna, Shane, and the woman watched it fly overhead, following it with their silent gazes.

And then, Atlanta was on fire.


	15. Day 15: Fast Friends

A/N: I need to refresh myself on the series so I decided to elaborate on the parts before Rick shows up.

And since these are only drabbles, there will probably be quite a few cliffhangers. But I update daily!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Fast Friends

.o.o.o.

"The hell do ya think yer doin', dumb bitch?" Merle snarled at Anna as she led them up ahead in the car jam. It'd been a week or so since the bombing of the city, no one chancing going into the city. Most people were reluctant to abandon their cars, setting up little camps beside the road, never straying too far.

"Come on, they have food, tents, hell I even think I saw some booze." Anna ignored Merle's name calling, stomping past the cars, her mood turning sour. The two rednecks followed her reluctantly, not really the socializing types.

"Anna! Little Miss Sunshine!" Shane shouted as she came into the small circle of tents. There were three around a small campfire, shoddily set up.

"Guys, this is Daryl and Merle Dixon." Anna introduced, gesturing to each man individually. They did nothing but stare hostilely at each person around the fire.

"Welcome, I'm Shane, this here's Lori an' Carl. There's Ed and his family, Carol and Sophia. And this is Dale, whose RV is right there, and Andrea and Amy. C'mon and have a bite to eat." Shane grinned, handing his bowl of what Anna figured to be stew to her.

"I don' need any o' yer stinkin' food." Merle growled, turning on heel and stalking back to his motorcycle. Anna almost looked disappointed at his departure, but she knew it'd happen. She was just glad to see that Daryl had stayed, even accepted a bowl from Lori.

"I think he was happier than you, Sunshine." Shane teased, ruffling Carl's hair. They all laughed, knowing the story of how Anna was partly adopted into their group. All she needed to do was get her boys to be accepted, and she felt they might be okay.

Daryl shot her a look. Anna stopped the laughter by coughing. They looked at her.

"So, um, what's the plan from here?" She asked, looking around. The children huddled closer to the fire.

"Heard Fort Benning is safe." Shane stepped forward. He was the unofficial leader, his ex-cop status giving him more authority than the rest anyway.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Dale inputted, the rest nodding along. "Not like there's much else of a choice."

A scream stopped them from planning further. A woman came running out of the woods by their campsite clutching her arm. Blood spilled from what appeared to be a bite wound and everyone leapt back from her.

"Help me! There's more in the woods!" She cried, running to the road, screaming more. Arming themselves with a shotgun from Shane, a ladle from Dale, Anna with a manageable branch, and Daryl with his small handgun, they faced the woods, preparing for the worst.

"There." Anna pointed, spotting the movement in the trees just before a decrepit corpse stumbled into the light. It paused when he saw them, surprised at all the fresh food. Anna took a swing and knocked him flat on his ass. He snarled and reached for her ankles instead, mouth ready to bite.

A shot to the head stopped him. Daryl lowered his handgun, satisfied. Anna opened her mouth to warn them to stay keen when a hand caught her ankle in a frightening tight grip. A shot to the head wasn't enough to kill it, so Daryl aimed and shot again, this time in the brain. The organ exploded messily.

"Gotta destroy tha brain by that looks o' it." He muttered, more for his benefit than the others. Daryl usually remembered things he spoke aloud better than just thinking it.

"Thanks." Anna grasped Daryl's arm as he helped her out of the dead's grip.

"We're lucky they're walkers, rather than runners." Dale joked, trying to lighten the mood. Another appeared from the brush and this time Shane shot it in the head, utterly destroying it with his double-barrel.

"Another walker!" Anna pointed behind Dale, this one attracted to the camp by the gunshots. Daryl dispatched it quickly and reached for Anna's hand.

"Get ta yer cars now! Hole up there 'til mornin'." He commanded, pulling Anna away. Still armed with her branch, Anna followed Daryl along the highway until his blue truck was in view. Daryl practically threw Anna into the cab, slamming the door and grabbing a second pistol from the truck bed on his way to the driver's side.

"Take this." He whispered, both crouched on the floor of the cab. Anna stared at the gun, but took it after a few moments of silence.

"Wait… what about Merle?"


	16. Day 16: Splitting up

A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was simply exhausted after school and work. Here's two to make up for it!

* * *

Prompt: Splitting up

.o.o.o.

"Merle!" Anna yelled, walking down the crowded road. Not many people stuck around after the attack a few days ago, the remaining few grim and silent.

"Looking for the ball of joy we met a few days ago?" Shane came up and stopped her. Anna turned and stared at him grimly.

"I can't get Daryl to go with you if Merle can't come. But first we gotta find him. He took off after the attack…" Anna explained, turning back to look for the rough redneck.

"And you? You won't just leave 'em?" Shane looked away, glancing back at his car.

"Of course not. They're my family." She told him firmly. Shane turned back and took Anna's arm.

"Look, we're going to a small quarry just up the way. I'll leave you directions. If you find… join us soon as possible." Shane handed her a small folded up paper. Anna looked at him with a frown.

"The three of us will be there soon." She tried to keep her voice even. She turned and went back to Daryl's truck.

"Any sign?" Daryl asked, forking a canned ravioli into his mouth. Anna sighed and shook her head, sitting on the truck's bumper.

"Dare, what if he left us?" She whispered, scared to voice her thoughts.

"Ya don't fuckin' know that. He wouldn't." Daryl threw a glare at her, suddenly not so hungry. Tossing the can on the ground, he stood and shouldered past Anna to go the opposite direction in search of his brother.

"Daryl! It's almost dark, please!" Anna called, making Daryl pause. "Shane and his group are moving to a quarry near here… There will be fresh water and more weapons. We will be safe!" She pleaded, showing him the small hand-drawn map Shane passed her.

"If ya wanna go off with 'em, then go! No one wants ya here!" Daryl snarled, shoving her away. Anna stared at him, eyes full of hurt.

"You don't mean that…" She started, her voice strained.

"A'course I do! Ya never cared 'bout us. Yer just lookin' out fer yerself." Daryl threw his fork at her, Anna dodging and snatching her sack from the back.

"Here's the stupid map if you're smart enough to join us!" She shouted, turning on heel and leaving.


	17. Day 17: Forgiveness

A/N: Here's the second for today! I'll try not to miss any more days!

* * *

Prompt: Forgiveness

.o.o.o.

"Where's your shadows?" Shane smirked as Anna walked into the camp. She paused, seeing that the group had grown.

"Wow, you've got a lot of people here… Do you have enough supplies?" She asked, lowering her voice. Shane's smile froze. He looked back to Lori and Carl, an indescribable look to his face.

"Not for long. But we have a guy; quick, small, fast thinker. He goes into Atlanta for supplies once in a while." Shane pointed to an Asian boy, tall, thin, wearing a baseball cap. He turned and saw them staring and headed over.

"Shane? Lori said she wanted to uh, talk to you." He threw a thumb over his shoulder to gesture to the waiting woman. Shane and her shared a knowing look before Shane left Anna with the Asian.

"I'm Anna. Shane told me you go into the city for supplies." Anna shook his hand.

"Glenn. Yeah, I do." He seemed mildly uncomfortable as he rubbed his grimy hands on his jeans.

"I want to go with you."

.o.o.o.

They moved quietly. It was a 'get in, get out' food raid in supermarket on the outskirts of town.

Glenn and Anna stuffed their bags and slipped out, the sun starting to set. Only when they saw Dale's RV did they high-five the job well done.

.o.o.o.

"We did it! We got a great haul!" Anna ran grinning into camp. Everyone turned, sour looks on their faces.

"An' where the hell you'd been?" Daryl turned around, giving her a glare.

"Daryl? What are you…?" Anna's smile died quickly. She walked slowly closer, nervous.

"An' big brother Merle too." Merle appeared from behind his brother, a sinister smile greeting her.

"Oh…" She trailed off, realizing the sour faces. She could think of a way to explain them, the Dixon brothers were a real puzzle to solve. "Daryl, Merle, this is camp." She said simply.

"Wha' a pathetic lil' group too." Merle sneered, heading into a tent. Anna tried to bite back a small smile. Since two more tents had been added around the fire, they must have been accepted into the group.

She suspected that it had been a hard argument when they rolled into camp. She had hoped it was Shane or Dale that had pleaded their case; it had to have been. They had the most influence around camp.

"I know your friends are uh, a little rough," Dale approached Anna, taking the bag from her hand. "But I made a case. They're good at hunting, you know. Maybe they can bring us some meat. Not that we don't appreciate you going in for food…"

"No, I understand. Thank you." Anna smiled gratefully. She let him give out the food to the other women, letting them start dinner. She ducked into the tent she saw Daryl escape into.

"Hey." She said, failing at hiding her smile. Daryl turned around, setting his things into a corner. His grungy mattress had two pillows and a large thread-bare quilt. "Preparing for me? How sweet."

"C'mere." Daryl pulled Anna into a tight hug, burying his face into her hair. "I missed ya. I worried."

"I was gone for three days. If I can't survive for three days on my own, then I won't last lon—" She was cut off by a demanding kiss. But for once, she didn't mind.


	18. Day 18: Enduring

A/N: Thanks for being so kind!

And thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Enduring

.o.o.o.

"Squirrel today, squirrel yesterday, and if it doesn't look like squirrel tomorrow." Anna muttered, poking the fire with a stick. A few around the fire that had read 'The Hobbit' sniggered.

"If ya'd rather eat shit, then be mah guest." Merle snarled, handing a roasted squirrel to Anna, who in turn passed it to one of the other camp members. It was one of Merle's rules: no contact with strangers.

"Shut up." Anna stuck out her tongue. She scooted half an inch closer to the fire, hoping the heat would warm her up a little in the cool summer night. She missed Daryl, the redneck going on a extended hunting trip. He was expected to be back sometime the next day.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Glenn asked while everyone ate in silence.

"We need some supplies. I was thinking about a group heading into town." Shane told him, keeping his gaze on his food.

"A group? How many?" Glenn asked, surprised.

"Anyone who volunteers… We need more supplies than just you can carry." Shane explained, trying to keep any insult out of his voice.

"I'll go." The first to speak was Andrea, one of the blondes who'd been with Dale when they met. Her sister jerked away and opened her mouth to protest and the two argued quietly among them.

"Me too." The large black man, T-Dog grinned at them, raising an arm to volunteer.

"The women need new clothes." A black woman, Jacqui, volunteered.

"I'll pull my weight." The man with his family stood. He preferred to be called by his family name, Morales.

"And me." Anna stood. Merle moaned and pulled her down.

"The hell ya ain't. Daryl would have mah ass."

"Then come with us! We could use a marksman like you." Anna pleaded, tugging on Merle's vest.

"Lemme think…" He muttered, turning away from her pleading gaze.

.o.o.o.

The next morning, Glenn went to each of the volunteer's tents to wake them at dawn.

"Better to start early so we can get back before dark." He shrugged with a smile. Anna moaned in protest, but sat up anyway.

"Better let me wake Sleeping Beauty." Anna muttered, rubbing her face.

"Merle! You coming?" She pretended to knock on the fabric, mostly only shaking the tent rather than knocking.

"Quit it with yer damn noise, woman! I'm commin'." A rustling came from inside the tent and Anna pulled up her hair as she waited from him to come out. She wore tight jeans, her combat boots, and an olive tank top with a black zipped up sweatshirt.

"Dressin' all fancy fer yer suicidal mission?" Merle sneered at her outfit, wearing his usually dirt-covered attire.

"Be quiet, and grab your gun. I'm borrowing Daryl's handgun." Anna tucked the weapon into the back of her pants, after clicking the safety into place.

They meet by the RV, grimly silent as they nodded good mornings. Glenn led the group, walking to one of their cars. The mini-van seated 7, perfectly fitting them all inside. T-Dog drove quietly, shutting the radio off.

"Okay, stay close, stay low." Glenn whispered as they piled out of the van. They readied their weapons and jogged into the heart of Atlanta.


	19. Day 19: Rage

A/N: Sorry for the lack of Daryl in the last chapter! And I totally forgot what happened and what was exactly said in the episode so please bear with me!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Rage

.o.o.o.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl strode into camp, a few squirrels bound together on a string. He watched as everyone looked away, ashamed to look him in the eye. Anna and a man Daryl had never seen both took a step towards him.

"Listen…" The man raised an arm meaning he meant no harm. Daryl immediately knew something was wrong. Way wrong.

"Where's 'e?!" He yelled, swinging the squirrels off his shoulder. Anna ran forward to keep him back.

"Daryl! He was out of control! There was no choice!" She cried, trying to hold him back. Without meaning to, he swung his arm around and smacked her across the cheek. Anna fell back, and everyone leapt up.

As Daryl screamed at the new man, Rick, as he tried to explain, everyone either tried to see if Anna was alright, or calm down the raging redneck.

"Daryl Dixon, you shut up and stop moving!" Anna scrambled to her feet, gently pushing aside Carol and Jacqui as they tried to assess her bruise. Daryl froze, her voice making him come to his senses.

"Anna… Wha' happened?" He asked, sitting back. He'd been forced down by Rick, Shane, and T-Dog, their combined efforts the only thing keeping him from trying to kill them all.

"Merle… He was shooting walkers from the roof. He was attracting them all! We only barely escaped… But don't worry! Merle is… still on the department store's roof. T-Dog and I padlocked the door, no one could get it!" Anna held Daryl's face in her hands, trying to keep him focused on her. He stared blankly, his eyes lingering on her bruising cheek.

"So he's stuck there like a wild animal?" He snarled, emotion coming back. Anna leaned back, removing her hands from his face.

"We going back tomorrow to get him." Anna insisted, standing. "I'm going."

"Me too." Rick said, sticking his thumbs into his belt loops. Anna saw Lori, who she found out was his wife, turn away, furious.

"I can get us in and out fast." Glenn piped up.

"It's my fault he's up there anyway…" T-Dog volunteered, shaking his head. Daryl leapt to his feet.

"Why can't we go now?" He asked, pacing.

"We don't have much daylight left." Shane reasoned. Daryl retreated to his tent, angrily zipping the flap after him.

Anna took it as a sign he wanted to sleep alone.

.o.o.o.

"We're going in five." Rick poked his head into the RV and shook Anna awake. She stretched from her spot on the floor and cracked her spine. She stood and shrugged, not bothering to change her clothes.

"We take the truck." Rick started to turn, but Dale called him over, the front of the RV open for repairs. As they spoke, Anna walked over to Daryl. He was counting his bolts, making sure his crossbow was prepped, and making a point to glare at everyone at least twice.

"He'll be okay. Merle's tougher than any of those 'zombitches'." Anna tried joking, using the nickname Daryl liked. He fought to keep his smile down, but ended up smirking.

"Yeah, but it don' make wha' they did any better." He told her, slipping the bow on over his shoulder. They approached the van together, Anna fighting the urge to hold Daryl's hand.

They'd never made their relationship known to the camp, figuring it was their business, not anyone else's. But everyone knew that Anna slept in Daryl's tent, that she was rarely seen without him when he was in camp, and that sometimes, when they thought no one was looking, they'd share a chaste kiss.

They sat in the back of the truck, side by side. They jostled together in silence, no one in the vehicle feeling much like speaking.

"We'll leave it here." Rick said, parking the van off to the side of some railroad tracks. They piled out and prepped their weapons, Anna taking a large firefighter's axe. She gave it a few experimental swings, testing the weight and speed.

"It's good." She smiled at Rick, letting him know she'd keep his weapon.

They ran quietly into Atlanta, weaving around the groups of walkers, staying as invisible as possible. They slipped into the department store's broken down doors, and rushed up the stairs. Using Dale's bolt cutters, T-Dog and Anna threw their weight into breaking the lock on the roof's door.

"Merle?" Daryl ran first into the light, eyes searching for his brother. He turned to look down the pipes and screamed Merle's name again.

All that was left were the handcuffs and Merle's severed right hand. Anna turned away, the separated appendage making her queasy. Daryl turned on T-Dog, blaming the man for dropping the keys. Rick stopped him with his gun to Daryl's temple. Several tense seconds ticked by, Anna fighting internally between putting her gun to Rick's head or keeping it hidden.

"Let's all calm down. We can follow him." Rick tried reasoning.

"Daryl, you're a great hunter, follow Merle's tracks." Anna put in, pointing to the blood trail. Calming slightly, he turned and brushed past Anna without a glance. They followed it until the trail went cold, Merle breaking open a window and escaping into the city.

As they planned to get Rick's guns back, Daryl pulled Anna away.

"I don' blame ya, but…" He trailed off, looking back to T-Dog. "Why didn' ya get the keys?"

"Because I wasn't the one Merle beat the shit out of." Anna snapped. "I agree with Rick's choice. And I was there, T-Dog didn't mean to drop the keys. It was… fate."

"Fate…" Daryl sniffed as though keeping tears back. Anna pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down.

She didn't care at all if the others saw; Daryl needed her.


	20. Day 20: Pure panic

A/N: Still going off a vague memory of the episodes… I really need to find time to rewatch. In the meantime, Wikipedia summaries are my best friend.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Pure panic

.o.o.o.

Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl, and Anna looked among each other with grim resolution. They had their plan to get back Rick's bag of guns, and it was time to set it in motion. Glenn and Anna, being the smallest and quickest, would dart onto the street, retrieve the bag, then run to one of the two escape routes, where the other men would be prepared to cover them. Then they'd hustle to the van, and get back to camp in time for dinner.

The theory sounded easy.

"Help! Help!" Anna and Glenn rounded the corner as the young man started to shout. They stood there, frozen in fear as the walkers started to take notice of them. A car appeared behind them and hands were suddenly blocking Anna's vision and mouth. She struggled as her and Glenn were being kidnapped, the young man still crying out.

"Anna!" Daryl shouted, starting to let go of the young man to try to reach for Anna.

"No!" Rick caught up and grabbed his only bargaining chip, dragging the kid into the department store as walkers started to swarm.

"Where are our men?" Rick demanded, after settling the young man into a chair. The kid scoffed and looked away, muttering something in Spanish. Daryl, remembering that he'd kept Merle's hand, tossed it onto the kid's lap.

"This is what happens when people cross us!" He snarled. Clearly frightened, the kid spilled everything. They were there for the guns and that there was a warehouse not too far where they could get their people back.

"That girl your man too?" He asked, sarcasm creeping into his voice. Daryl turned on his heel and punched him in the face.

.o.o.o.

"Listen here amigo. Either you come back with that bag of guns, or you come here locked and loaded." The leader, Guillermo, threatened. "And your men might not be in the same condition they come to us in."

"Why ya…" Daryl muttered, milliseconds from putting a bolt in Guillermo's head, but Rick put a hand on his crossbow, and gestured up. On the roof, Glenn stood precariously on the ledge. "Where's Anna? Tha girl?"

"She's safe." The Latino replied vaguely. He nodded to his men and they all went back into the warehouse.

"Dammit." Daryl muttered, and they all retreated, tugging the kid behind them.

.o.o.o.

The next day they came back, bag of guns strapped to Rick's back. They were led inside and just before Daryl was about to lose it again, an elderly woman wandered in, searching for her son.

"Abuela, come back!" Anna chased to woman into the warehouse, oblivious to the situation.

"Anna." Daryl breathed her name, filled with relief. She appeared unharmed. Freezing, she saw her group, weapons out.

"Guys, you need to see this." She said, stepping next to Guillermo. "Show them. We can help."

Guillermo sighed and nodded for them to follow. He led them into the building, which was once a nursing home. Many elderly remained, all looking gaunt but alive.

"We needed those guns for security. We need to protect this place since these people are too sick or elderly to move." He explained to Rick and the others. Silently, Rick removed two large guns and a box of shells.

"Good luck."

.o.o.o.

"I think Amy said she and Andrea were going to go fishing today." Anna tried to lighten the mood as they hiked back to camp. After discovering the loss of their van, they headed out as soon as possible to try and get back before dark. The sun had set, but they weren't too far luckily.

"Anna, don't." Daryl shot her a silencing look, but reached for her hand in the dark anyway.

Screams broke the silence after, making them all break into a run, despite their fatigue. Bursting into camp, Rick tossed a gun to Shane and Dale. Anna swung her axe around, bashing skulls of undead. She swung down on one crawling after Sophia, the poor little girl sobbing in fright.

"Amy no!" Andrea cried, rushing to her sister. Anna rushed to her side, protecting the distraught woman as more walkers advanced. Finally, silence fell upon the camp. Andrea cried over her sister's still body as families reconnected and hugged.

Daryl took the axe from Anna's hand and she had no strength to stop him. He pulled her in, letting her head rest on his chest as she had let him before.


	21. Day 21: Reminiscing

A/N: I got a lovely review from an anon that I'd like to address:

anonymous: Love the prompt a day thing. That's just pure awesomeness. But you had to go and ruin with the fuckin' OC. Why?

The reason is because it's what I like to write. I like to put in characters that are my own creation into situations that I already love and know. So I'm sorry this isn't exactly what you were hoping for, but I thank you for reviewing.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Reminiscing

.o.o.o.

"Dare…" Anna put her feet up on the dash in his truck. The group was moving out, seeing as the quarry was no longer safe.

"Wha'?" He asked, the breeze ruffling his light brown hair. He shot her a glance with a small, crooked smile.

"Do you remember showers?" She asked, lazily twirling a strand of hair.

"Only ones with ya." He smirked. Anna leaned over and lightly smacked his arm.

"And chocolate?"

"I 'member ya couldn't get enough." He smiled again, remember the times when she'd eat chocolate ice cream from the carton while watching sappy movies. She called those moments the 'side-effects of her special time of month'.

"I miss them. And washing machines… and dryers." Anna picked at her grungy t-shirt.

"I dunno. I kinda like watchin' ya wander 'round shirtless while tha others do yer laundry." Daryl smirked again. Anna fought the urge to smile and failed.

"Shut up. I miss seeing kid's lemonade stands…" Anna trailed off, watching the abandoned cars go by.

"And the high schooler's car washes."

"With tha girls in bikinis?"

"Shut up, I'm warning you." Anna smacked his arm again.

"I miss old people sitting outside their houses, yelling at the kids on their bikes." She looked at her hands in her lap.

"I miss yer xbox." Daryl added.

"Although, I'll never ever play another game of Left 4 Dead." They laughed, fingers intertwining unconsciously.

And for once in a long while, they pretended that they were back on their road trip. No zombies, no cares, and no worries.


	22. Day 22: Safety?

A/N: I love reading all your kind words! Also, I have a different Walking Dead fanfiction going on right now, just in case you're interested! There will probably be similarities between the two, but I will try to switch it up seeing as there are two different OCs.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Safety?

.o.o.o.

They arrived at the CDC in one piece, despite the long drive and multiple stops. Dale would mumble about the great loss of the truck, seeing as it had the parts Dale needed to maintain his RV.

"Please! I know you're there!" Rick pounded on the CDC door, forcing the group to close in their circle, weapons on the outside. Lori pleaded with her husband to leave, her cries being ignored. Anna and Daryl glanced at each other, the two silent weapon wielders poised ready to fight.

The blinding white light as the door opened stunned the group as they were starting to head away.

"Go! Go! Go!" Anna and Rick stood on either side of the door, ushering everyone inside. They slipped in last, just as the sun disappeared.

"You all must submit to a blood test." A pale man in a white lab coat holding a rifle, interrupted their moment of relief.

"None of us are infected, but we'll do it." Rick submitted, holding his wife close. Anna held Daryl's hand, squeezing hard, but watching Shane as he looked at Rick and Lori infuriated. Anna decided to keep an eye on him.

"Go ahead and take some of these dorms, but watch that you don't use all the hot water." The man, who introduced himself as Dr. Jenner, led them through a narrow hallway. T-Dog stopped and turned to the group.

"Did he just say hot water?"

.o.o.o.

Anna smiled happily in the tiny shower. The warm water relaxed her tense muscles, making her feel more relaxed than she had in a long time. As she finished and slipped into a fluffy towel, the bathroom door opened.

"Dare!" She started to squeal, but Daryl enveloped her in a tight hug.

"An… I feel safe fer once." He confessed, arms tightening.

"Then, what's wrong?" Anna asked, her 'Daryl-sense' tingling. Something wasn't quite right.

"What 'bout Merle? Wha' if he's not okay? Wha' if he needs me?" Daryl fought back tears. He was a man, goddammit. And he knew Merle would give him hell if he ever found out… Especially if he was the cause.

"_Whatcha gunna do Darylina? Run home cryin' ta mommy?" _He could almost see his smirk now.

"Daryl, he's going to be fine. Like you said, 'ain't nobody can kill Merle, but Merle'. I bet the asshole took the van and went to Florida. Always said he wanted to fuck a mermaid." Anna rolled her eyes and Daryl let her go.

"Tha' asshole…" He laughed, rubbing his face with his arm. "I think Rick said sumthin' 'bout dinner after showerin'. Go on without me."

"If you're sure, Dare." Anna leaned up and pecked his lips, tightening the towel around her before slipping out of the bathroom to change into fresher clothes.

As the door closed behind her, Daryl quickly shed his clothes and stepped into the still-warm shower. He faced the shower head so his tears mingled with the water.


	23. Day 23: It's all fun and games until…

A/N: Sorry everything's so depressing! But it is the apocalypse…

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: It's all fun and games until…

.o.o.o.

"Booyah!" Daryl laughed as he passed the bottle of booze around the table. Anna took it and swallowed a large swig. She laughed as Glenn, three sheets to the wind, tried to stand. He toppled to side, landing on Andrea and Jacqui, the woman pushing him back up. He fell over the other way, Anna and Daryl pushing him back. Glenn went back and forth until he fell on his butt back onto his seat.

"Woah there!" Anna clapped him on the back, making the red-faced boy choke on his glass of wine. "Don'tcha think that's enough for tonight?"

"There's 'ver non'nuff." He slurred, spilling wine on his shirt. They all laughed, but one. Jenner sat off to the side, a tiny smile on his lips, but mostly grim.

"C'mon then! 'Drea, take a shot!" Anna goaded, handing the blonde a shot glass mostly filled with whisky. Andrea shook her head, denying it. "Jacqui? Lori? Will _any_ other female drink with me?"

"Ya drink like tha men anyway." Daryl wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her to his chest, effectively spilling all the alcohol from the small glass.

"You two go get a room!" T-Dog yelled at them, the group agreeing with laughter.

"Shut up! You're jealous you're not getting' any!" Anna snuggled deeper into Daryl's chest, ignoring his bright red face.

Hours passed with more laughs and more drinking. Finally, they all decided on sleep. As they filed out of the kitchen, Anna saw Lori head towards the common area. Figuring she was getting a book, Anna decided she'd join her. The titles she glanced at didn't seem too appealing, but maybe Lori had a good suggestion.

Anna paused outside the door, thinking back to the dinner table. She and Daryl had never… done more than hand holding, hugging, or kissing. Anna respected Daryl's resistance, his awkwardness. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard shuffling and muffled screaming.

"Shane! No! Help!" She head Lori scream and Anna wasted no time in barging in. Seeing Shane pinning Lori against the pool table, she rushed around and punched Shane in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted, keeping Lori behind her. Shane put a hand on his swelling cheek, as though just realizing what he'd done. He stumbled out, just as Daryl came in.

"Wha jus' happened?" He asked, seeing the two women still defensive. Anna said nothing as she pushed past him, taking Lori to her room with her husband and son inside.

"Lori, will you be okay? I'm just down the hall…" Anna told her, helping the woman calm down. After catching her breath, Lori opened her room door and went in.

"Anna, wha'…" Daryl asked, as she brushed past him again to get into their room. As soon as the door closed, she enveloped Daryl in a tight hug.

"Shane was gunna rape her." She muttered into his chest. "I… I punched him in the face."

"Good girl. Never like 'im much." Daryl muttered into her hair.

"I'm so glad you're…"

"'m wha'?"

"You're… you. And that's all I ever wanted."


	24. Day 24: Escape

A/N: AMC and BBC are shows that tear my heart out.

Also, apologizing for kinda… cheating with the dialogue. I can't remember much.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Escape

.o.o.o.

"Doctor Jenner?" Anna followed the man into the large, computer-filled room. The silent scientist stood in front of his station, swallowing some whisky from a bottle he took from Daryl.

"As you've probably noticed, the power is failing. The CDC handles dangerous diseases. So what do you think would happen when the power fails?" He asked, rhetorically. "It will decontaminate by combustion."

"What?" The group stopped, all now in the computer room.

"It will be a quick and relatively painless death." He tried to explain as he hit a code on a keypad. Thick doors covered all the exits. Daryl and T-Dog yelled and ran to a door, pounding on it. Anna was torn between helping them, or pleading with Jenner, as Lori and Rick tried.

"We can survive! We just need a chance!" Rick pleaded as the others sat down, semi-defeated.

"Please." Anna looked him in the eye before running to Daryl. He had a fire axe, trying to break the steel.

"Try hitting the same place!" She told him, running back to the others, letting Daryl, T-Dog, and Shane try to burst the doors open.

"Come on, Carol. We have to be ready to grab our things when they got the doors open." Anna told the crying woman. She patted Sophia's head, soothing the little girl, but did nothing.

Something Rick had said must have changed Jenner's mind because the next thing they knew, the thick steel doors lifted.

"Any of you are welcome to stay. To 'opt out'." He made one last offer as they fled the room, a mere five minutes to escape.

"Come on!" Anna yelled to Dale, who watched as Andrea sat beside Jenner on the floor. Jacqui also remained where she was, a blank almost satisfied look on her face.

"Go on. Go!" Dale yelled, waving her out. Hesitating another millisecond, Anna watched him turn to Andrea before running off.

"Where tha hell were ya?" Daryl snapped, thrusting her pack into her arms, and pulling Anna back into the hallway.

"Wait, Daryl." Anna pulled him back, pulling his head down to hers and kissing him hard. "Just in case…"

"Mhmm, love ya." He said it quickly, but it made Anna's heart soar.

"Move yer asses!" T-Dog snapped from behind them, aware of the time ticking away. Reaching the entrance they used to get in.

"No good, it's locked down, remember?" Anna kicked the door angrily.

"Rick… I have something that might help." Carol approached the ex-cop pulling a small grenade out of her bag. "I found it when I washed your clothes."

"Okay everyone take cover." Rick pulled the safety and tossed the grenade, then leapt down the stairs.

Anna turned into Daryl's chest, his hand covering her head, and they held each other tight.


	25. Day 25: Hiding

A/N: Seriously, I have to find time to rewatch the show. D:

I've been struggling with this because I feel so bad about what happened/happens to Sophia.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Hiding

.o.o.o.

"For as much as I love your car, I'm really starting to hate it…" Anna trailed off, knocking a knuckle against the half-rolled down window.

"You an' me both." He muttered, following Rick's car as they travelled down the highway. Dale's RV lumbered ahead of them all, slowly stopping at a congested part.

"Daryl, can you scout ahead, see if there's another path?" Rick asked, hopping out of his car. They retrieved Merle's bike from the truck bed, and Daryl started the engine and rode ahead, throwing a grim look to Anna.

She nodded, letting him know she'd be okay. She walked over to Carol, holding Sophia close.

"You okay? It's only going to be a few minutes." She smiled at the two reassuringly.

"We can't stay here overnight…" Carol whispered, pushing Sophia gently towards Carl. The young girl ran off, glad to be away from the adult talk.

"We won't." Shane said, interrupting. Anna tried not to glare, and looked towards Dale instead. He was hunched over, directing Glenn from behind as they worked on the engine.

"S'all blocked." Daryl came back soon, the unmistakable roar of his bike coming back alerting them all.

"Let's check the cars for supplies." Rick instructed, pointing down the road. "Stay close."

Anna wandered among the cars, looking for food, medicine, and clothes. She paused outside a minivan, seeing an open suitcase in the trunk. Luckily, the car was unlocked and Anna opened it, waving Carol and Lori over.

"Look at these! How pretty… Not very practical though." Anna held up a pretty little red shirt, then handed it to Carol. The older woman smiled as she held it to herself.

"Ed never let me wear such pretty things…" She explained, hesitating to put it down. Anna put a hand on top of hers.

"Keep it. No one needs it now."

"Get down! Under the cars!" Rick hissed at them, gesturing them to get down. Anna dropped to her stomach, Lori and Carol climbing under a car together. They had their eyes trained on their children, the two under cars nearby. Anna watched as decrepit feet stumbled by, her eyes searching for Daryl.

A few cars back, Daryl was frantically searching for Anna, finding T-Dog instead. The man had a large, long cut down his forearm, blood seeping out and attracting their 'company'. Turning, he saw the horde approaching, a few early stragglers coming straight for him. Daryl stuck his hunting knife into the skull of one and tossed it onto T-Dog, hoping the scent of the dead would overpower the fresh blood. He killed another, pulling it onto him to mask his scent as well.

Closing his eyes, he prayed. _Sorry I never much talk to ya… But if ya could, keep 'er safe, will ya?_


	26. Day 26: Prayin'

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They really warm my heart. And since Daryl praying seemed to be a 'fan favorite' here's a bit more…

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Prayin'

.o.o.o.

"Sophia!" Anna screamed, watching the terrified little girl run into the woods. She was about to go after her, but strong arms wrapped around her waist to hold her back. "No, Daryl, let me go!"

"I can't lose ya." He muttered in her ear. Anna struggled again before relaxing as Rick tore after her. She was still tense, pacing back and forth along the highway.

"Anna, calm tha fuck down." Daryl walked over, the midday sun starting to make everything unbearably hot. "You'll pass out."

"Daryl, I can't just sit around while Sophia is out there." She snapped, pushing the redneck away. A rustling from the trees made everyone leap to attention. Rick emerged… alone.

"I told her to keep the sun on her left shoulder." He muttered after realizing Sophia never made it back. The sun started to cast longer shadows, forcing Rick to make a horrible decision.

"We camp here. Tomorrow we'll go looking for her at first light."

.o.o.o.

"Daryl, I need you up front tracking. Anna, keep to the back. We don't want to draw that horde back with gun shots." Rick instructed the two, separating them. Daryl looked at Anna with hidden concern. She offered a quick smile, and went to walk by Andrea. They walked into the woods, searching for any signs or clues to where Sophia could have gone.

The loud church bell startled them all. They took off running, either hoping to find Sophia, or at least shut off the infernal noise.

They reached the small church, Glenn ripping out the wires that were ringing the electronic bells. Anna went to stand in her place beside Daryl, but decided instead to hang back a bit with Andrea while the others went in the church… or so she thought.

"Lori, I'm leaving." Anna and Andrea paused hearing Shane's voice. They glanced at one another and kept to the shadows on the side of the church.

"Shane—" Lori started, but stopped. She thought about it, and merely nodded. Silently, she walked past Shane and into the church. Anna and Andrea walked out, Shane immediately noticing. Anna watched him and Andrea start talking as she went into the church as well.

The pews looked oddly immaculate. While the world had gone down the dump, the church had remained untouched by the disease. Until she saw the two dead bodies of old church-goers.

"We shouldn't stay here too long… What if a horde was attracted?" Anna whispered harshly to Rick and Daryl. They glanced between each other and nodded.

"But what if Sophia heard?" Carl asked, poking his head in. Anna softened at the boy.

"You're right. We can stick around for a bit longer." She ruffled his hair, knowing that while he claimed he hated it, he liked it.

Anna stood at the back, watching as Carol, Lori, and even Rick sent prayers to God.

"I haven't been to church since I graduated my Catholic middle school…" She confessed to Daryl, still watching the other adults. "I'm not really one for faith anymore. If a god does exist, he must be cruel to put his people through this."

"I think he kept ya safe fer me." Daryl told her, looking at her with an unreadable, soft expression. Anna turned to him, confused.

"I pray fer ya. I pray even when I don' mean ta. I pray fer ya all tha time."


	27. Day 27: Trust issues

A/N: Thanks for any/all feedback! Every review makes me smile.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Trust issues

.o.o.o.

"What was that?" Anna voiced the question in everyone's head as the group, sans Shane, Rick, and Carl, headed back to the highway. They had paused for a break when they heard a gunshot from behind them. Lori leapt to her feet, worried.

"They mighta run into a walker." Daryl guessed. Anna nodded, agreeing even though she thought it unlikely. But they didn't need unnecessary worry.

"Let's get back and when they catch up, we can find out." Anna suggested, getting up from the fallen tree she was sitting on. They moved on in silence.

.o.o.o.

"They should have been back by now." Anna muttered to Daryl, Glenn, and Dale as they stood by the RV. The men looked down, wondering what happened to their self-appointed leader. A strange sound came up the highway… it almost sounded like a horse.

"Lori Grimes? Is there a Lori Grimes here?" A girl with short cropped hair appeared on horseback, and Lori rushed forward.

"Yes? That's me." She said anxiously.

"Your son's been shot. We got 'im up at the farm a few miles ahead. Y'all can catch up. Family name's Greene." The woman helped Lori climb on the horse behind her and the two galloped off.

"Should we go?" Anna asked hesitantly. She knew there was no way Carol would be so willing to simply go off to a stranger's house when her daughter was still missing.

"I have to stay." Carol insisted, proving Anna's thoughts right.

"Glenn, you have to take T-Dog. He needs medical attention and they might be able to help. Anna, go with. Maybe you can be our diplomat." Dale instructed. "The rest of us will camp here tonight."

"Okay. Let's go in Rick's car. They might need their stuff." Anna went to the car and checked for the keys. They were in the ignition. Turning around, Daryl startled her.

"Ya know I don' like ya goin' off without me." He murmured as she grabbed her sack from his truck.

"It's one night. I'll be back tomorrow." Anna told him, making a face.

"Be safe."

.o.o.o.

"He needs special equipment for the surgery." Shane explained as he left the house. Anna had her mouth open, ready to ask. A heavy-set man followed him, nodding at her as a hello.

"Be careful!" Anna called. Even though she wasn't fond of Shane, she would still feel bad to lose him.

The other man's truck roared to life and they tore down the dirt path away from the house. Anna sat back down on the front steps. She'd been waiting for any news of Carl and how he was progressing. And it was there that she fell asleep by accident.

The roar of the truck coming back startled Anna awake. Maggie, the woman who had come to get Lori, stepped out with some of her family and Rick. They all rushed to meet Shane, taking the duffle bags he brought back.

"Shane!" Anna stood, watching him brush past her. "Your head… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He snapped, pulling away. He rubbed his head self-consciously. His fingers lingered on a bald spot… He needed to get rid of it as soon as possible. It'd be hard to explain.

"Uh, can I shower?" He asked Maggie, after being grilled about Otis. He told his fabricated tale, hoping they'd eat the hero shit up. Maggie nodded, still emotional, and pointed up the stairs.

.o.o.o.

"Dale… I don't trust Shane anymore." Anna sat with the old man on the top of the RV keeping look out. Daryl and Rick were using the hood of a truck to plan a newly organized search for Sophia.

"Anna, what do you…"

"When he came back, without Otis, he had a bald spot… Like someone ripped out the hair. And his story about Otis… It gives me a funny feeling." She admitted, knowing the bald spot was poor proof.

"You know, I get the same funny feeling. But that's not much to go on." Dale told her, trying to be diplomatic. Any confrontation would result in possibly splitting the group.

"Dare." Anna hopped off the RV ladder and went to her redneck. He turned and walked with her.

"Anna?"

"Be careful of Shane."


	28. Day 28: Keep marching on

A/N: Hello! I was wondering… if any of you would like me to uh, 'up the rating' on this fic… Meaning, do y'all want a possible sex scene? Gosh, that sounds funny. Anyway, I've been planning a bit ahead and I found a spot where one could fit, but I thought I'd ask. (PS- it'd be in tomorrow's chapter)

Just leave a review with an opinion. If you wouldn't want one, I'll let you know so you can skip over it.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Prompt: Keep marching on

.o.o.o.

"Otis, he told me to go on ahead. When I turned back, he uh, he had sacrificed himself. For Carl." Shane spoke slowly. They'd all gathered at a grave, saying their goodbyes to Otis.

Anna watched Shane carefully. The way he was speaking, it was almost like… he was thinking of it on the spot. She swallowed hard and squeezed Daryl's hand. He looked down at her and gave her a look. Shaking her head, Anna pulled away and dispersed with the rest of the group.

"Anna, wha's wrong?" Daryl caught up.

"Shane. He's lying." She whispered sharply. He stopped, mouth agape.

"Wha the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" He followed her into their tent, making sure the flap was closed behind her.

"I have a funny feeling…"

"Ya can't say things like tha without proof." He told her, sitting down on the dingy mattress. Anna paced the large tent, furious.

"You don't believe me."

"I didn't say tha'… Anna!" Daryl called after her as she fled the tent.

.o.o.o.

"There's a walker in the well. Wanna help us get it out?" Glenn called out Anna as she walked around the farm to blow off steam.

"Sure." She followed him to the well, seeing Dale, T-Dog, Shane, Maggie, Andrea, and Lori all gathered at the top. "How's it looking?"

"Pretty bad. We have to somehow get him out of there without contaminating the water." Andrea explained, off to the side.

Turning back, Anna saw Daryl disappear into the woods, crossbow slung across his back.

"What do we have to do?" She turned back to Dale, trusting his wisdom.

.o.o.o.

That night, after the loss of the well, dinner was rather quiet. They sat around the fire, picking at what Daryl had hunted for them.

"Dale…" Anna gestured for him to follow, and they walked away from the fire. "Dale, I just don't know what to do about Daryl."

"What is going on with you two anyway?" Dale asked, trying to be tactful.

"I think we're together, but I just don't know. Anyway, I told him about my suspicions of Shane and he just laughed at me." She fumed, feeling good to let off steam.

"Well we don't have much to go off of besides feelings." Dale admitted, looking down.

"But he should trust me. Without trust, we can't have a relationship."

From afar, Daryl watched them. Anna speaking animatedly, Dale nodding along. He looked away. He should have believed her, should have trusted her.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he'd show her he trusted her. He loved her.


	29. Day 29: Accidents

A/N: Wow you guys are so kind to me! But I think I'm going to hold off on the sex scene because as one reviewer said, it's a bit too soon. And they're right! I'm only 29 days in, and I have 300+ days/chapters to go.

Besides, I'd rather have a cutesy Daryl for now. Thanks for your inputs! (And if enough of you insist, I could add one when you want)

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Accidents

.o.o.o.

Daryl saddled the horse, trying to keep his excited smile off his face. He'd be able to search for Sophia much faster now. If he could find any sort of evidence, _anything_, he'd be able to make the whole camp happy… Even Anna.

"Yah." He spurred the horse on, riding out before anyone could catch him.

.o.o.o.

"Have you seen Daryl?" Anna asked, wandering around the campsite. Lori and Glenn, heads put together whispering rapidly, both shook their heads.

"I think I saw him by the stables." Carol looked up from the washing, and Anna walked over. Squatting, she started to help Carol with the washing, knowing it was a lot for one woman. Now that Andrea insisted on sitting on the RV 'helping' defend the camp, and Lori had, for some mysterious reason, abandoned the harder work, it fell upon the shoulders of the other female.

"I'm sorry I haven't been helping much." Anna muttered, washing the clothing as best she could. Carol gave her a smile.

"It's okay. You're helping now, that's all that matters."

.o.o.o.

"It's a walker!" Andrea leapt up a few hours later. Everyone tensed. Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn ran out to face the threat. Andrea moaned in frustration and laid flat on the RV, setting up the sniper rifle.

"Andrea! Hershel said—"

"Damn what Hershel said!" The blonde snapped, aiming and finally shooting. The walker fell to the ground as Rick gave a loud, despairing shout. Anna, feeling something had been off about it, took off.

"Daryl!" She screamed, getting close enough to see who had been shot. He was draped over Rick and T-Dog's shoulders, unmoving. "Is he…?"

"Unconscious." Rick grunted, pulling the redneck to the house.

"Are those ears?"

.o.o.o.

"Thank you." Anna stood outside the door to Daryl's temporary room, listening to Carol. She left and passed Anna, offering another tearful smile.

"Dare?" Anna went in and sat on the bed beside Daryl. He was on his side, bandages over his ribs.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her, pleased to see her. He hadn't seen Anna all day, and now she appeared when he needed her most.

"I was so worried about you." She admitted, gently massaging Daryl's shoulders. He shifted onto his stomach, letting her access the other shoulder easier.

"And when Andrea pulled the trigger… and Rick called out… I just knew." She continued, Daryl biting his tongue to keep from audibly moaning. Her hands worked gently, yet firmly across his bare skin.

"When I saw them carrying you, my heart stopped." Bending down, she gently pressed her lips to his bare back. Daryl jolted, surprised. She continued massaging like nothing happened.

"Dare, it made me come to terms with something." Pulling back, Anna sat back with her hands in her lap.

"Daryl, I love you."


	30. Day 30: Trouble in paradise

A/N: I'm not doing my homework just to write this ;D

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Trouble in paradise

.o.o.o.

Moaning, Anna put her head in her hands. _'Goddammit Dixon…'_

Leaning back against the RV, Anna tried to swallow her emotions. Closing her eyes, she remembered an hour back…

.o.o.o.

"Whacha say?" Daryl asked, startled. He jerked to see Anna's face, rolling off his stomach and onto his good side.

"Y-You heard me!" Anna looked away stubbornly. She felt her face heat up, the room starting to become unbearably warm.

"I-I don' understand…" He said, looking away. Sneaking a glance, Anna could have sworn she saw his face flush.

"Daryl… I said I- You know what? Never mind. It's stupid." Anna stood and fled the room before he could respond. She brushed past everyone in the Greene's family living room and ran out to the camp. She went right up to Dale and blurted everything out.

"Hey! Daryl, you're not well enough to—" Anna turned hearing Rick call the redneck's name. She tried to make herself as small as possible by hugging her arms around her.

"Anna, we need ta talk." He pulled Anna into his tent, flopping onto his mattress and releasing a tensed breath.

"Be careful." She said, eyeing his bandage to make sure he hadn't ripped a stitch. Daryl fixed her with his blue eyes, holding her gaze for as long as she dared.

"Anna, ya know what's goin' on?" He asked. "It's the goddamn apocalypse."

"Thanks Daryl, I had no fucking idea." Anna snapped sarcastically, his well-being now forgotten.

"Then don' go throwin' 'round words ya don't mean!"

"What…?" Anna stopped, her anger replaced by hurt. He thought she didn't mean it?

"Don' be sayin' stupid things then not explainin' an' runnin' away!"

"I-I didn't mean to."

"It's the apocalypse." Daryl repeated, looking away. "Anna, I'll do whatever it takes ta protect ya, but… keep tha' feeling shit to yerself."

"Are you fucking serious?" Anna unzipped the tent, pausing to look back at him again. "Daryl Dixon, have you ever loved someone in your entire life?"

Daryl watched her zipped the tent behind her, letting him know she wasn't coming back. She probably wouldn't be back for a while, he supposed.

Picking up a stray bolt, he played with the tip, thinking over what she said.

He did love someone. But in times like these, caring for someone could really hurt you… or them.

So he kept his feeling buried, not one for talking or thinking about them anyway.

And Anna would have to go another day without knowing.


	31. Day 31: Stress

A/N: Hnng I hate stress. Sorry this one is so short!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Stress

.o.o.o.

In the days that followed, Daryl stuck to his tent, healing, and Anna stuck to the outdoors, keeping busy.

"Gun training today, you coming?" Shane asked, approaching the brooding woman. She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun. Daryl, actually outside for some air, pretended not to hear. He poked at the remains of their fire, the cool embers falling apart.

"Yeah, okay." Anna stood and accepted a pistol from Shane. He pointed to the safety, which was on, and told her not to mess with it until they got to the range.

"You're comin' with me and Andrea." He turned and Anna followed, unhappy with her seating arrangements. A man who attempted rape and the woman who shot the man she loved… Perfect.

.o.o.o.

Daryl watched as Anna came back in a different car. She slammed the door and stomped to the RV, appearing to be in a foul mood.

"Wha' happened?" Daryl stopped Rick, nodding his head towards Anna. Rick stopped and shook his head.

"No idea. She did perfectly fine. Probably angry because I told her she should give up the axe." Rick explained, looking to his wife distractedly. Daryl nodded, letting the man go.

He then observed Dale and Shane speaking lowly over by the cars. Noticing Anna sneak out again, she approached them, out of view. Shane said something that seemed to shake Dale, the older man staring open mouthed as Shane sauntered away.

"You can't let him threaten you like that!" Daryl heard Anna yell. He avoided looking over but moved closer.

"He all but admitted to killing Otis. You heard him! And then he threatened you." Anna tried to keep her voice down, but she was furious.

"Anna please calm down. It's alright, he won't hurt me." Dale smiled at her, trying to appease her concern.

"Sorry Dale, I know I'm getting worked up over nothing… It's just kinda stressful for me right now." Anna looked down, inhaling slowly. Daryl crept even closer.

"Because of Daryl? Give him time. Men don't like dealing with feelings." Dale laughed as though it was obvious. Rolling her eyes, Anna gave him a grateful smile.

"I know. I at least wish I could start sharing the tent without it being awkward."

"Hey Anna. How was practice?" Daryl interrupted, taking her words to heart.

Maybe he couldn't express how he felt right now, but he'd be damned if he let her go now.


	32. Day 32: Tense times

A/N: Just because I update everyday doesn't mean I don't love hearing responses everyday!

Honestly, it helps me figure out what to do with the next chapter. Since there has been very little feedback on all this heavy drama, I'll abandon it and move on. Try to keep to more of the canon storyline.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Tense times

.o.o.o.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell everyone." Glenn stepped up to the center of camp, glancing at Dale for the motivation to speak. "There's walkers in the barn."

A deadly silence took the camp. Shane stood up, furious.

"We need to clear out the barn. What if they get out? I knew it wasn't safe here." He stormed around the camp, ignoring Rick's counter.

"We need Hershel's approval. He thinks they're… sick. But we can't let them endanger us." Rick stopped Shane from pacing. "Let me talk to him."

"No! We've put up with all his stupid rules while stayin' here looking for a little girl who we all know is most likely dead!"

"Hey!" Anna and Daryl both leapt up, the latter walking up to Shane with an angry finger jabbing back at the doll they put on the truck to encourage everyone.

"We fuckin' found a trail! We can't give up now!" Daryl shouted, shoving Shane back. Rick quickly got in-between them, telling Daryl to calm down and take a step back.

"Daryl…" Anna pulled him back, agreeing with him, but they didn't need a fight right now. Rick, seeing the situation was mostly under control, ran to the house, hoping to talk to Hershel as soon as possible.

"He's such an ass." Daryl muttered, spitting away from Anna's feet. She put a hand on his cheek, ignoring their past tension that week. He looked at her.

"I know, but you won't be helping the situation by beating him senseless." She reasoned. "And just because he wants to stop looking, doesn't mean you have to."

"I-I guess." Daryl wanted to pout at her logic, but turned away instead. He went to the map to plan his next trip, marking the spot he found her doll. Anna turned and saw Dale tell Glenn to take watch. Secretly, he snuck out the bag of guns and disappeared into the woods.

"Daryl, hey." Anna caught up with the redneck, leaning over the truck hood like she was chatting with him, while watching Shane approach Glenn and angrily take off into the woods after a few minutes of discussion.

"Anna?"

"Sorry, something's up here and I don't like it. Keep an eye on Shane, okay? I'm going to talk to Rick." Anna left abruptly, jogging to the house.

"I want y'all off my land by the end of the week!" She caught Hershel yell, as Rick left the house.

"Sending us out there would kill us!" He pleaded.

"That is not my problem!" Hershel insisted, slamming the screen door shut after the ex-cop.

"Rick-"

"Not now Anna. Where did Shane go?" Rick only paused to ask about his partner.

"He followed Dale into the woods… We can't trust him anymore. He's getting too emotional." Anna walked with Rick back to camp, but let him go to his wife alone. Jimmy, the farm hand, found Rick a few hours later, taking the leader into the woods with Hershel. Anna watched the three disappear frustrated she couldn't do more to help.

"Anna, jus' calm down." Daryl called from the truck as she paced around the campfire. Almost as though remembering Daryl was there, she quickly walked to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. For this week, for everything." She muttered into his dirty shirt, happy when he wrapped his arms around her.

"S'okay." He said simply, burying his face in her hair.


	33. Day 33: Sophia

A/N: You guys are really wonderful. Thank you for the responses.

I feel like I'm skipping a huge chunk of the TV series, but I'm trying to focus on Daryl.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Sophia

.o.o.o.

"Dale!" Anna flew to the older man as he came out of the woods shortly after Shane. He quietly explained what happened as Shane passed out the guns to the group.

"Shane! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Anna tried to grab the shotgun from his hands, but he shoved her away and pointed the gun at her.

"We gotta protect what's ours. You with me?" He asked, looking down the sight. Anna glared at him silently.

"An' I'll protect what's mine." Daryl said, calling Shane's attention to the gun to his head. He hissed as he lowered the gun and jerked away.

"C'mon." Shane armed Andrea and T-Dog, leading them towards the barn. They were almost there when Rick appeared from the woods, walker in tow at a stick's distance. They jogged towards him, Shane getting even more riled up. He walked around shouting and finally shot the walker, then the one Hershel controlled. The old man watched in horror as she still snarled and swiped at the living despite the several rounds embedded in her stomach. Final a final shot to the head, things seemed to quiet for a moment.

"You're a monster…" Anna said, watching from the side. She had her axe in hand, prepared to defend herself, while Daryl stood beside her.

"No, I'll show you monsters." Shane ran to the barn and used the butt of the shotgun to break the locks and lure the walkers out.

Slowly, they emerged, growling and limping. Daryl knew Anna would be unhappy, but he had to defend them. For her. He took aim beside Andrea, shooting walkers as they left the barn.

Finally after what felt like hours, they stopped shooting. Bodies littered the ground around the barn as Hershel and his family watched in horror. The women were crying, the brutality of the group scared them.

And then a little blonde girl stepped out. She was straggling behind the walker group. Carol cried out in despair, alerting the little walker to a meal.

"Sophia!" As Carol ran to her little girl, Dale caught her and held to woman close as she sobbed. Anna was clutching Daryl, silently watching as Rick approached the little girl he had tried so hard to save. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Hesitating, Rick put his gun to her forehead. It had to be done. She was no longer human. This _thing_ wasn't the bright little girl he had once known. It wasn't Sophia.

And he pulled the trigger.

.o.o.o.

"Daryl?" A few hours after the excitement, Anna laid on her mattress in Daryl's tent, trying to keep her crying as quiet as possible.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you move the tent?" She asked, sitting up. Daryl had made her gather her things and they moved to the edge of the land near a pile of firewood.

"Like bein' by myself."

"But I'm here."

"And yer goin' no where." Daryl insisted, using a tone to suggest their conversation was over. He stood and went outside. Another couple hours passed in silence until Anna heard Lori's concerned voice outside the tent. Daryl had some sort of snarky, rude reply that sent her leaving.

"Sup?" Anna crawled out of the tent and sat on the ground in front of the makeshift fire pit.

"Dumb bitch wanted me ta look fer her husband." Daryl muttered, trying to keep the snarl out of his voice.

"Rick? What happened?"

"Fuck if I knew. I'm done lookin' fer people." Daryl spat to the side.

"Dare." Anna said harshly. "It wasn't your fault."

"I tried so goddamn hard." He said, his voice wavering. "I though' if I could find one little girl, I might have a chance of findin' Merle one day."

"Oh Daryl." Anna got up and cradled the redneck as he held onto her as though she could disappear at any moment.


	34. Day 34: Hunting

A/N: Hmmm I'm honestly unsure what to do with the story at this point… I didn't much like Randall in the TV series and since there's very little Daryl in those episodes, I'm tempted to skip it and move on. Still gotta mention it though.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Hunting

.o.o.o.

"Rick, we need to talk." Anna caught up to their leader as he walked towards the barn, which now housed a healing survivor they brought in from town.

After the 'walker episode', as Anna called it, Hershel drove to town to drown his feelings with booze. Rick and Glenn followed and brought him back… plus one.

"What now?" Rick sighed, starting to get used to the young woman using that phrase.

"It's Shane."

"When isn't it?"

"No really, Rick. He wants get rid of Randall. And by 'get rid' I mean kill!" Anna shot a glare to the brooding man guarding the door. Rich sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I know. I won't let him. We're going to take him 18 miles out then give him a chance to survive." Rick explained. Anna thought it over as Rick left her company. Slowly, she walked toward her tent, nodding at Carl as he waved brightly.

"Anna, wanna play hide and seek?" He asked, trying to cheer her up with a game. Anna laughed but declined as she ducked into her tent, which she insisted to Daryl to move back to the group.

"Dare…" Anna started but stopped when she was he wasn't there. His bow was gone, so she assumed he was hunting. Peering through the screen, she was relieved to see that Dale was on his RV, rather than Andrea.

Shrugging, Anna tucked her gun in her pants and grabbed her axe, hoping to surprise Daryl in the woods.

.o.o.o.

"Tha hell do ya think yer doin' out here?" Daryl asked as Anna climbed the tree up to his makeshift hunting blind. It was simply a few spare pieces of wood nailed to a fork in a tree. There was barely enough room for them both to lie side by side.

"Visiting my boyfriend at work?" Anna whispered jokingly. Daryl nudged her while trying to hide his smile.

"Keep yer mouth shut. All tha' damn noise ya made will keep away tha deer."

"Shhh. You're happy to see me, don't deny it." She teased, pressing her lips right against his ear to keep the noise to a minimum. The effect she was hoping for was instantaneous.

"Wha…" He jerked away, face turning bright red, the heat of his blushing making Anna warmer.

"I'm not helpful at all. I should go back." She laughed and started to move to climb down. A hand wound its way into hers, holding her still.

"Nah, ya can stay."


	35. Day 35: Horses

A/N: Is everyone super excited for this Sunday? I'm also really scared! Don't hurt Daryl!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Horses

.o.o.o.

"Anna, do you think my dad will come back soon?" Carl asked, sitting next to Anna playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt with her.

"Sure. It was supposed to be a quick drop." She said as she marked an 'x' in the last open spot.

"Tie. Again." Carl sighed, bored.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's ask your mom and Maggie if we can feed the animals." Anna stood and brushed off her pants. Carl leapt up and ran to Lori without waiting for Anna. While he asked permission, Anna wandered over to Daryl. He was lounging in an open chair, grumpily sharpening sticks to use as replacements for his bolts in case he ran out.

"Wanna feed some animals?" She asked leaning over him smiling. Daryl looked up, squinting.

"Not really." He looked back down to the knife in his hands and finished sharpening his third arrow.

"Oooh right. You're not interested in feeding what you'd rather eat." Anna said sarcastically, turning around to go find Maggie. She paused, seeing Lori look at her with apprehension. Anna figured she didn't want her son to be associated with rednecks, even though Anna wasn't one. She nodded in understanding as Lori told her son to do something else.

"Sometimes that bitch really gets on mah nerves." Daryl muttered, taking Anna's hand and leading her to the stable.

"She's only looking out for her son." Anna shrugged. "Aren't you supposed to ask before you just take horses?"

"Only wanna take ya 'round the property."

"Wait, what? Me too? No, Daryl you remember those horseback riding lessons you tried to give me, don't you? It was a disaster!" Anna backed away as Daryl took a chestnut colored mare out of her stable. He brushed her coat with his hands, whispering reassuring things as he saddled her up.

"It'll be okay." He smiled, helping Anna into the saddle. "This is Nervous Nelly. She's jus' as nervous as ya, just make sure ya let 'er know yer in charge."

"Dare…" Anna patted the horse gently, waiting for Daryl to saddle up one of the larger males.

"Yah!" Daryl took off, speeding out of the stable before Anna could even ask how to make her horse start walking. Sighing, she gently kicked her heels into Nelly's flanks like the movies. She started leisurely trotting.

"Yer a natural." Daryl smirked as he rounded back around. He'd done a few laps around the stable while waiting for Anna to get her horse in gear.

"Shut up." Anna made a mental note to punch him later. "Come on, show me around."

"Anna… I want ta show ya possible escape routes. This place can't stay safe forever." He tried to approach the topic gently incase she didn't like it.

"You're right. Good idea." Anna nodded grimly, agreeing even though she didn't want to. They traveled over the large property pointing out escape routes or weak spots in their defenses. Daryl agreed to take someone with him to go fix them later.

"I wish we could just find a place we could call home." Anna sighed, leaning down to rest her forehead on Nelly's neck. Coming up beside her, Daryl rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"One day maybe." He lied.


	36. Day 36: Mistakes

A/N: Saw 'Warm Bodies' today! I loved it! It was hilarious!

Apologize for lack of Daryl… Although I tried to show some of his conflicted feelings! He's just a ball of mystery.

* * *

Prompt: Mistakes

.o.o.o.

"Daryl." Rick approached the redneck. He was sitting on a folding chair sharpening more sticks as Anna sat on the ground between his legs, reading one of Dale's old novels.

"I'll uh, see what's for lunch." Anna stood and left the men, noticing the tense atmosphere. She looked at them as she stood by Carol, the older woman stirring some sort of stew. She watched as Rick nodded towards the barn and they headed towards it.

"I hate it when they leave the women out." She muttered squatting to help Carol cut some fresh vegetables Maggie had given them.

"Boys will be boys…" She replied with a short laugh. Anna laughed and they chatted until the men came back, calling them to follow them up to the house. Putting out the cooking fire, they followed confusedly.

"We decided that Randall is too much of a liability. He may not be dangerous, but his group defiantly is." Rick explained to the entire group once they convened in the Greene's living room. Silence took the group.

"Y-You're kidding right?" Dale exclaimed. Anna released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. If no one was going to speak out, she was going to go crazy.

"Life nowadays is precious." She spoke during a break in the argument. She tried not to be on either side; she knew Randall was a danger to the group, but he was still a human being.

"We can't just kill him! We don't kill the living!" Dale spoke animatedly, but everyone still looked resolved. Slowly, he called on each member, trying to gain any kind of support.

"Anna?"

"Dale… I agree with you that he's just a kid but… he's dangerous." Anna made up her mind, deciding to stand by Rick.

"Daryl?"

"My opinion don't matter much anyway…" He muttered, crossing his arms and looking away. Anna and Dale tried to convince him otherwise, but Daryl insisted that Rick always looked to Shane anyway. They backed off, neither satisfied.

Dale walked off, dead-set on changing the minds of the other survivors.

"Daryl, I just want you to know…" Anna started, pulling him aside as they walked out the house. "You'll always be my number one, okay?"

"Whatever…"

"Not 'whatever'. I mean it. And what I said before… I still mean it." Anna blushed as she remembered confessing her love to Daryl.

"… Thanks." Daryl left gruffly, mulling over the things she said. He still didn't understand what she saw in him. Or why she stayed with him even after all this shit.

.o.o.o.

"Hey Carl, whatcha been up to?" Anna caught up to Carl as he emerged from the woods. He jumped and looked very shaken up, but tried to play cool.

"Oh, just uh, climbing trees. Boring guy stuff." He ran off, leaving Anna suspicious.

"Hey Lori…" Anna followed after Carl, letting him talk to his mother before running off to do god-knows-what.

"Yeah?" The pregnant woman turned around and smiled.

"Did Carl tell you what he was doing while we were um, talking?" Anna asked. The smile dropped from Lori's face and was replaced by confusion.

"No, he just asked when dinner was." She explained, sitting down. Anna sat with her, leaning in.

"I caught him coming out of the woods and he seemed very nervous. I'm worried about him."

"… I just hope he didn't do anything wrong."


	37. Day 37: Death in the family

A/N: Unmotivated… just gotta keep going though.

I did get a lovely review from a guest and I want to tell y'all right now: I'm going to go into those missing winter months. So while we're following the show now, we will travel off and go into what might have happened before the prison! I'm super excited! (got my motivation back already)

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Prompt: Death in the family

.o.o.o.

Night had fallen fast than Anna had wanted. She sat at the campfire, keeping an eye on the group of people hanging around the barn. Her eyes lingered on Daryl, who had donned his sleeved jean jacket in the chill of the night. Shane suddenly stormed out of the barn, yelling at Rick as he came out after.

"Why don't you have the guts to protect your family?" Anna closed her eyes as though it'd shut out the sound of arguing. They continued to argue until a yell alerted them to a danger.

"Dale?" Anna leapt up, recognizing the voice. Everyone ran to the edge of the property as quickly as they could.

"Oh God." Andrea held a hand up to her mouth as a walker was ripping Dale's insides out from his stomach. Anna froze, unable to process what was happening before her eyes. Rick had gotten there first and dispatched the walker immediately, but the damage had been done.

"No…" Anna felt the tears roll down her cheeks. An arm wrapped itself around her and she turned into its owner. Daryl held her close, closing his own eyes from the ugly scene before them. Rick pulled out his gun.

"What are you doing?" Anna demanded, stepping out of Daryl's arms.

"He has to be put out of his misery…" Rick regretted saying it and it was killing him inside, but it needed to be done. He raised the gun and flashes of Sophia came into his mind. His hands shook as his finger touched the trigger.

Without a word, Daryl took the gun from Rick, letting the man relax. Daryl held the gun up and swallowed hard.

"Goodbye brother."

.o.o.o.

The camp was silent with mourning the next morning. Anna, puffy-eyed and still sniffling, walked around the camp to check on everyone. She was almost not surprised to find that Shane was missing from his tent.

"Daryl, did you see Shane this morning?" Anna asked, sitting between Daryl's knees on the ground as he lounged in a folding chair, knife and stick in hand but not moving.

"Yeah, went to tha barn." He frowned as she got up. "Where ya goin'? Stay with me."

"Truth is, now that Dale is gone, nothing's stopping that asshole from killing Randall. I think we should let him go in honor of Dale." Anna explained, hands on her hips.

"Lemme go with ya." Daryl put away his knife and tossed the unsharpened stick on the ground. They walked hand in hand to the barn, thankful they still had each other.

"Shane?" Anna opened the door and stared at the empty barn in disbelief. "Where did they…?"

"Rick! The little shit got away!" Shane stumbled out of the woods just then, running towards camp. They gathered around him as he told a tale of how Randall had slipped the handcuffs and knocked out Shane in the woods as he chased him.

"Wasn't Randall right-handed?" Anna whispered to Daryl. The wound was on the right side of Shane's face. Daryl shrugged, more intent on helping find the kid and finally getting rid of him.

"No really. If he slugged Shane in the face, the bruise would be on the left side of his face." Anna whispered more urgently. Maybe she was just grasping for a chance to call Shane's bullshit, but what if he was telling the truth? She's look like an idiot, and Shane would be even more of a 'hero'.

"Daryl, Glenn, go west. Rick and I will head east." Shane pointed into the woods he just came out of and slipped his gun out of his pants. The men headed into the woods, weapons ready.

An hour later, Anna didn't like the look of the sinking sun. Grabbing a few flashlights, she armed herself with her axe and gun and heading after Glenn and Daryl.


	38. Day 38: The farm

A/N: I now despise snow…. We're getting dumped on.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: The farm

.o.o.o.

"Daryl? Glenn?" Anna sharply whispered as she moved through the trees in the dark now. She turned on one of the flashlights and was trying to move as quietly as possible.

"Anna? What tha hell are ya doin'?" Daryl appeared in front of her, shielding his eyes from the flashlight beam she pointed in his face.

"Looking for you. Thought you could use some flashlights." She handed her two extra flashlights to the two men. "Did you find him? Was Randall out there?"

"Yeah…" Daryl and Glenn exchanged a look.

"What?"

"He turned, but he wasn't bitten." Glenn explained. "We need to tell Rick about this a.s.a.p."

"C'mon." Anna turned, remembering the way she came from camp. They weren't too far into the woods luckily and the trip was short. The rest of the group was relieved to see them come back safely.

"We heard a gunshot. What happened?" Lori asked anxiously. The men looked at her confused.

"It wasn't us." Glenn replied. "But we did find Randall. He was… He was a walker, but Daryl looked at the body after we took care of him. He wasn't bitten."

"What?" Shocked whispered spread among the group. Anna looked down, trying to make sense of it, then looked off to see where the hell Rick and Shane were.

What she saw made her heart stop.

"Oh my God." She exhaled slowly, taking a step back. "Walkers. A horde." She managed to gasp out, pointing to the mass of dead bodies moving their direction.

"Fuck." Daryl hissed, grabbing Anna's hand and running to the house. The rest of the survivors followed, yelling to get Hershel's attention to the immediate danger. The old farmer came out armed with a shotgun, standing just outside the house, ready to fight for his land.

"Anna, stay here. We're gunna drive the perimeter, killin' as many of these zombitches as we can 'fore they get too close." Daryl told her, leaving her with a small peck on the lips.

"Have you seen Carl?" Lori desperately asked Carol and Anna as they stood on the porch. Anna shook her head, worrying about Daryl.

"I'm sure he's around. Let's go look." Carol took the despairing woman into the house. Anna walked up beside Hershel, gun out.

"Do you really think we can defend your land?" She asked. She tried not to make it sound like it was already a lost cause, but it was a fact there were more walkers than there were survivors.

"I'll defend it to my death."

"Jimmy! Where are you—" Anna turned hearing Patricia yell after the young farm hand. He took Dale's RV and drove to the now blazing barn.

"Do you think that was Rick?" Anna looked at the RV hopefully. Two figures hopped from the top level of the burning building to the RV, but the big vehicle didn't move… It started to shake as walkers invaded.

"No…" Anna couldn't see clearly, but she could only imagine the worst. She prayed that Rick was alright.

"Look out!" Hershel yelled at the two cars that were driving back and forth along the perimeter. Anna nearly forgot that Daryl had left her. The horde had breached the wooden fence and was making its way closer to the house faster than anyone liked.

"Dammit." Anna swore, raising her pistol. "What I wouldn't give for a submachine gun right about now."

"What?" Hershel looked at her with confusion.

"Nevermind." Anna ran forward as T-Dog and Andrea pulled up in the SUV.

"It's no good. I think the farm is lost." Andrea said grimly.

"We need to get out of here!" Both women turned hearing Rick yell at Hershel. He was trying to get the older man to go with them.

"Anna!" Daryl pulled up on his motorcycle, slipping his gun into the holder he slung over one handlebar.

"Dare!" Anna ran up and kissed him hard. "Don't you leave me again."

"We're leaving, come on!" Rick yelled to his group, seemingly getting Hershel to sway on his stance to defend his land to the death. As he ran to his car, Lori, Carol, Beth, and Patricia ran from the house. Lori and Beth leapt into T-Dog's car as the walkers finally reached the house.

"God, no!" Carol gasped as Patricia was caught. The woman went down and Carol tried to use it as a distraction to get away. Anna and Andrea both leapt to help defend to woman, Andrea having a narrow miss with a walker. As the corpse fell on her, Carol was picked up by Rick.

"Anna!" Daryl paused for a millisecond and Anna leapt on the bike without hesitating. As they drove away, Anna looked around the cars to see if everyone was accounted for.

Carol, Hershel, Rick, and Carl in the Grime's family car.

T-Dog, Beth, and Lori in the black SUV.

Maggie and Glenn were way ahead in Shane's old hybrid SUV.

Shane. Anna hadn't seen him come back with Rick. She was sure that'd be one hell of a story. But for now, they had to escape. Scooting closer to Daryl on the back of Merle's motorcycle, she buried her face into his dirty jacket, trying to keep her sobs as quiet as possible.


	39. Day 39: Ricktatorship

A/N: I'd love to hear theories or prompts you'd like to see during these winter months! I have a few ideas for now, but I'm always looking for more!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Ricktatorship

.o.o.o.

"_This isn't a democracy anymore."_

Anna shivered. Just remembering the words Rick had hissed at they yesterday frightened her.

"Need mah jacket?" Daryl noticed her shiver and scooted closer. They remained at the small campsite they found the other night. Decrepit stone walls covered them on three side, although large chunks were missing. They could hide and defend themselves if need be, but after the blow from earlier… they hoped they could just get some rest.

"No, I'm fine." Anna denied the jacket, knowing that Daryl only had a thin, threadbare plaid shirt on underneath. She pulled one of Maggie's old sweatshirts tighter around her. The two women had found they were roughly the same size, Anna maybe a slightly bigger, and had shared clothes during simpler times.

It felt like forever ago.

"Ya don't need ta act like a tough-ass to me." He muttered, nudging his jacket around her. Anna pushed it away, angry but hiding it well.

"Really. It's okay Daryl. I'm going to check on…" Anna failed to finish her sentence. Rick obviously needed to be left alone right now. Carl had Lori. Beth and Hershel sat huddled together with Maggie and Glenn cuddled close by. Carol and T-Dog were chatting, heads close together.

She decided to walk back to the motorcycle for one of her saved granola bars. Looking at the line of abandoned cars, Anna wondered how they were going to survive now that the farm was lost.

It was a symbol of hope. And now it was lost.

"Hey." Daryl came up behind Anna as she rummaged the motorcycles pockets. She turned around and sniffed quickly, biting her tongue so the tears that had built up wouldn't fall.

"H-Hey." She replied shakily, trying to sound as casual. Daryl stepped right up to her, pinning her against the motorcycle and cupping her face.

"S'okay now. I'm here." He pulled her in for a light kiss. They pulled away for air after a moment but didn't move.

"What are we going to do now? We can't stay _here._" Anna wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist inside his jacket, pulling him closer for warmth.

"Dunno. But I think we should stay with Rick." Daryl insisted, looking away Anna looked at him surprised.

"After what he said last night? That was frightening."

"He's jus' under a lotta pressure now. But he's doin' what's best fer tha group." Daryl said firmly. Anna looked away, then nodded hesitantly.

"I guess you're right. If you trust him, I will too."

"That's mah girl." Daryl treated her to a smile and another chaste kiss. But that wasn't enough for Anna.

Her hands went to his face, pulling it back to hers. Her lips roughly worked with his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. They fought over dominance but settled on letting each other explore for a bit until the other stole a chance. Anna's hands wound themselves into his short hair, tugging him even closer. Daryl's hands were around her waist, keeping her braced against the motorcycle.

Finally, they both desperately needed air and broke apart. Anna smiled as a blush creeped up her cheeks.

"Doubt Merle would like all this being done on his motorcycle."


	40. Day 40: New home

A/N: Ughhhhhh long day.

Edit: Sorry for no update last night. I was exhausted. Anyway, here's an update now, and later tonight you'll get today's update. After I stop drowning in new episode feels.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: New home

.o.o.o.

"Rick, we can't stay here anymore. We're vulnerable." Anna whispered to the older man. He stopped walking the perimeter and turned to her.

"You're right. You and Daryl can scout ahead. See if there's anywhere we can set up for the winter." Rick instructed. Anna nodded, glad he actually listened to her.

The past two days had passed in a tense silence between the group and Rick. Lori tried to plead to him, but he shot her down. However, Rick could no longer deny their position. They needed food and more shelter.

"Dare! We going scouting!" Anna called, the redneck leaping down from one of the stone walls. She picked up her axe, keeping it close to her at all times now. Daryl slipped his crossbow over his shoulder and the two climbed on the motorcycle.

"Anna, Daryl, take my car. Quieter." Rick called before they could start the engine. Nodding, the slipped into the old car and started her up.

"Needs an oil change." Daryl chuckled quietly, pulling the car out of the line. Anna smiled and looked out the window, her axe neatly placed on her lap.

"Woah, woah. Did you see that?" Anna stopped Daryl just a few miles up the road. Leaning over, she pushed her face into Daryl's window, looking up.

"Whatcha see?" Daryl tried not to focus on which of her certain body parts were touching his certain body parts.

"I thought I saw a fence. Like those rich people houses? Uh, gated communities?" Anna struggled to find the right word as she sat back.

"If we see a road goin' that way, let's check it out." Daryl suggested, putting the car back into drive.

"There!" Anna pointed excitedly to a road that was barely out of view. Daryl turned and they drove a while longer, seeing the gate clearly now. It was silent, no walker in sight.

"This could be it, Daryl. This could save us." Anna grabbed his arm as they left the car. Her grin was infectious, making Daryl smile too. He laced his fingers in with hers as they walked up to the gate. It was crooked and looked broken, but it swung open, dragging in the dirt.

"Be careful now." Daryl told Anna as she raised her axe. They walked up the main road, glancing down the side roads, the little subdivision separated into small blocks with about 4 houses on either side of the street.

"There's only 4 streets off this main one!" Anna yelled, jogging back to Daryl who was checking out one of the houses. "It's a really small neighborhood."

"Lookit these houses. They're cleared out." Daryl said, crossbow raised as he walked into the living room. They searched the first house and found no trace of any walkers. No trace of anything.

It was almost like a graveyard.


	41. Day 41: Eerie

A/N: Oh my goodness the new episode tonight! Won't give spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen it yet, but AHHHHHHHHH! I already know how I want to stick Anna in there…

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Eerie

.o.o.o.

"A real gated community?" Rick stared at Anna as she excitedly told them the good news.

"Yeah, and if we clear it out and fix the gate, it could be just what we need for the winter!" Anna was absolutely giddy with the idea of a real home.

"Calm down, we didn't see walkers, but don't mean they ain't none." Daryl had a bad feeling about the place. The emptiness gave him the creeps, and not much could do that anymore.

"Daryl, Anna, T-Dog, and I will go and check it out again." Rick nodded to each person in turn. "Hershel, can you keep an eye 'round here?" The older man nodded silently.

"C'mon." Daryl got behind the wheel again, Anna sliding in behind him so Rick could sit in the front. They drove 10 minutes to the gated community.

"Aww hell yeah." T-Dog laughed as they pulled up to the broken gate. "This is lookin' real nice!"

"I told you! And it's a small neighborhood, easy to defend. Hell, everyone could have a house!" Anna skipped up to the gate and pulled it open. They entered, weapons prepped.

"Daryl, Anna, take the left. T-Dog and I are going right. Clear every house, then meet back here for the next street." Rick instructed. They split up, checking the houses quickly.

"Did you see even one walker?" Anna asked as they met up with Rick and T-Dog at the end of the last street.

"No." Rick shook his head. This was either a blessing… or a mistake.

"I still think we should stay here. It's not _bad_ that it's empty." Anna tried to shrug off the eerie feeling the place was now giving her.

"… You're right. T-Dog and I will get the rest of the group. Look for food and supplies, okay? We'll all share the first house tonight just in case." Rick left without waiting for either of them to respond. Anna watched as the car drove away, suddenly feeling abandoned.

"So, food." Anna sighed and dragged her axe with her as they re-entered the house they'd just searched.

"I don't see nothin'." Daryl muttered as he opened cabinet after cabinet. They were completely empty, a thin layer of dust coating the wooden finish.

"The bathrooms are all empty. You'd think someone would leave behind like _toothpaste_ or something!" Anna rejoined Daryl in the kitchen.

"Maybe no one moved in?" Daryl suggested, looking around the place again. It was too clean, too organized for the apocalypse.

"Maybe we'll have better luck with the front houses." Anna led them out and up the street. Daryl was suddenly aware that there were absolutely no cars in the street, none of the houses were locked, and that even the beds were made in the houses they checked.

"Anna… I think we found a new neighborhood. No one lived 'ere." Daryl guessed as they reached the first house.

"Shit. We need food and supplies. I thought this was going to be a gold mine." Anna closed her eyes and tried to pace her breathing. "Fuck!" She shouted as she drove her axe into the side of the house.

"Jesus, woman! Calm down!" Daryl stepped back quickly.

"Wait here. If there's a new neighborhood, there's gotta be old ones." She reasoned aloud.

"The hell I'm lettin' ya go alone! We're a team." Daryl grabbed her arm before she could wretch her axe out of the house.

"… We can go tomorrow. I won't let anyone else die, Daryl." Anna looked at him fiercely.

"Me neither."


	42. Day 42: Sharing

A/N: So tired… Still not over that new episode.

This might be the shortest chapter D: but I wanted some sweetness.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Sharing

.o.o.o.

"Morin'." Anna smiled as she opened her eyes. They were sleeping on the couch, closely entwined.

"Hey, didn't you start on the floor?" Anna asked, unwrapping her arm from him to rub her cheek.

"Yeah, but ya look so cute when ya sleep." He whispered into her ear in case anyone else was awake. Upstairs, the Grimes family had taken the master bedroom, Hershel and Beth took one of the smaller rooms, and Glenn and Maggie took the room opposite theirs. Downstairs, Carol slept in the small guest room with T-Dog sleeping on the floor for protection. Rick insisted everyone have a roommate.

"Didn't even wake up when you joined me." Anna sighed and snuggled into Daryl's chest, breathing his musky, woodsy smell. Daryl, likewise, did the same, breathing in Anna's faint flowery shampoo.

He wished this moment would last forever.

"Up and at 'em!" T-Dog decided to interrupt with a cheerful grin. Anna lazily swung her arm up and smacked T-Dog's large bicep.

"Five more minutes?" She asked sarcastically, starting to disentangle herself. Daryl tightened his grip, refusing to let her leave. "Stop it." She muttered, poking Daryl's side.

"Hey!" She poked his ticklish spot. Daryl involuntarily convulsed, flipping off the couch in the process. Anna and T-Dog stifled their laughter for Daryl's dignity's sake.

"Don' tickle me." Daryl said gruffly, turning so they couldn't see his red cheeks. Just then, Rick, Lori, Carl, Beth, Hershel, Maggie, and Glenn all stomped down the stairs almost in a mad dash.

"Are those… pancakes?" Glenn demanded. Anna and Daryl looked at each other in surprise. How could they have missed the wonderful smell that was wafting in from the kitchen?

"Yep! Ed… Ed was allergic to eggs so this is an eggless recipe." Carol stumbled over her late husband's name.

"Amazing! Where did you get the other ingredients? We haven't found any food around here." Anna asked curiously. Carol looked down shyly.

"I've been saving them. I figured we'd need a pick-me-up like this sometime soon." She admitted, looking at each survivor to judge their reaction.

"That's so sweet." Anna smiled and hugged the older woman. Relieved no one was angry, Carol hugged her back tightly.

"Dig in!"


	43. Day 43: Empty

A/N: To wear my Daryl shirt on Valentine's Day or not… Not even a question. Of course! That way if someone asks if I have a valentine, I can point to my shirt and be like 'YEP. DARYL DIXON.'

Anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

Prompt: Empty

.o.o.o.

"We're dangerously low on food." Carol whispered to Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, Anna, and Daryl. They were quickly becoming the group's main support. Hershel, still in a mildly catatonic state at losing his farm, was still a relied upon source of advice, but his strength at the moment was lacking. Beth stayed close to him, while Maggie spilt her time between Glenn and her father. Carl stuck close to his mother at Lori's insistence, the woman still stunned that her son shot Shane. The truth had shocked them all, but her the most.

"There have to be other neighborhoods around. I'll go and—" Glenn started.

"No. You're not going alone." Anna stopped him. She crossed her arms and avoided Daryl's gaze. "Glenn and I will go alone. Check out the area and come back if we find anything."

"No way." Daryl glared. "I'll go—"

"Three will be easier to spot than two." Anna pointed out, shooting the idea down.

"Daryl, let them go. Be careful out there." Rick told them firmly. He followed them out to the gate and closed it behind them. Anna waved at Daryl then turned and followed Glenn down the road.

"Dammit." Daryl turned and stared at the axe mark Anna made in the house. He slowly ran his fingers over the splintered wood.

"She's going to be okay." Carol stood in the doorway, trying to give him a reassuring smile. He shot her a glare.

"Not if I'm not there." Daryl grabbed his crossbow, but Carol put a hand on his arm to make him pause.

"You need to let her go. Let her breathe. She… She might not always be there in the end." Carol looked away and turned back inside the house, letting Daryl think on her words.

"Damn." Daryl still set off down the porch and slipped through the gate. But he went in the opposite direction of the road. '_Might as well get ta huntin' if we're low on food._' He reasoned.

But he knew there would be a day where he might not wake up and see Anna smiling at him. There might be a day where she wouldn't be laughing at his lame jokes or giving him hugs when he secretly needed them the most.

"Glenn won' let her get hurt." He told himself, climbing a tree. It forked in the middle that he could camp out in.

Daryl sat out there for hours. Not a single animal passed by. Hell, he didn't even hear a bird. Making a mental note to bring it up to Rick, he climbed down. As he started making his way back to the houses in the setting sun, Daryl finally heard a noise. It was leaves crunch like someone was approaching.

"Daryl?!" Anna paused, running right up to him.

"We can't stop!" Glenn grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her through the gate. Daryl quickly slipped in just before Rick and Glenn slammed the gate shut and secured it as much as they could.

A herd rammed against the gate and fence with incredible force. Their growling and snarling made everyone leave the house, but it only caused the walkers to struggle more forcefully.

"Everyone inside!" Rick yelled. Once inside, Glenn and Anna collapsed, gasping for air.

"We were chased all the way here for about a mile." Glenn gasped out, thankfully accepting a bottle of water from Maggie. Carol handed Anna one as well, the girl gulping half of it down at once.

"There are some houses that looked used down the street. We can loot them after the herd goes away." Anna told them, finally starting to relax.

"They might go back… We should go now while they're occupied." Rick countered. "Anna, Glenn, you know the way. Take T-Dog, Maggie, and Daryl. I want the five of you to bring back as much food as you can. That's our first priority."

"Got it." They said in unison. Anna peeked out the window before turning back to Rick.

"But… how do we get out?"


	44. Day 44: Stuck

A/N: I've been going through some rough mental times so I hope you can forgive me. Also, I will be trying to update this frequently, though maybe not on a daily basis. I apologize.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Also, changing the title of the fic to reflect the lack of updates. Hopefully, and time permitting, I might catch up eventually.

* * *

Prompt: Stuck

.o.o.o.

"Which one of you lame brains are in the mood for dark meat?" T-Dog, using a broken chair leg to bang the bars of the fence, ran away from the entrance where the walkers were conjugating.

"Hey!" Rick ran the opposite direction, drawing even more walkers from the gate. Daryl, Anna, Glenn, and Maggie, all armed and ready, crept to the gate, waiting until all the walkers were successfully distracted by the bait. Daryl opened the gate as quietly as possible, cracking it just enough for all four to slip through.

"Come back safe." Carol, closing and locking the gate with a padlock found in a shed down the street, whispered as they quietly left the gated community.

.o.o.o.

"Look at all this! They must have left in such a hurry they forgot food." Anna stuffed her backpack with Pringles, Oreos, and cans of ravioli and fruit. The boys were grabbing water and medicine while Maggie was pondering over the clothing left over.

"They must have had a boy about Carl's age. Maybe older… these pants might be too long." She stuffed them into her bag anyway and joining Anna in talking all the food.

"I'm suspicious though… It looks like none of these houses have been looted before." Anna took one last look around before they headed across the street to check their luck again.

"Shit!" Glenn, first in line, leapt back as a walker lunged after the door was opened. Maggie took the shot before Anna or Daryl had the chance to react.

"That was a bad idea." Anna said, shoving the group into the house and, after kicking the corpse off the front stoop, shut the door and bolted it. "What if more are lurking around?"

"Sorry, I just—"

"S'all clear." Daryl checked the backyard, peeking through white lace curtains. "Though if we stay any longer, tha' herd migh' come back."

"Shit, we can try to find the road after escaping through the backyard?" Glenn offered. Anna nodded.

"Sounds good. Maggie? Daryl?"

"Sound good ta me." Daryl opened the back door without waiting for Maggie's opinion.

"Daryl, if it was Anna who opened that door, you'd take the shot too." Maggie snapped. Daryl shot her a backward glance and nodded, showing he understood.

"No one blames you. We get it." Anna smiled and stood behind Daryl, the four filing out one by one.

"Over tha fence!" Daryl whispered harshly, seeing a walker two yards over. She hadn't seen them yet, too busy gnawing on the bones of a bird or a squirrel, Daryl couldn't tell anymore. After safely hopping the fence, they stuck to the surrounding forest, following the outside of the neighborhood in an effort to try to find the road again.

"Guys… wasn't the road the other way?" Anna asked after an hour or so of walking and not finding the road. The trees were thinning, indicating a larger town up ahead, but they weren't ready to face a whole town of walkers when they could barely handle a neighborhood.

Daryl let out a string of curses that Merle would be proud of and looked at the sun.

"We ain't got time to be tryin' ta find tha road in tha dark." He tried not to sound as angry as he felt, but it was hard to stay neutral.

"We have no camping gear." Anna said, starting to get scared.

"We'll go back 'long the fence 'til dark then sleep in tha trees." Daryl adjusted the strap on his crossbow and started heading back, pulling Anna along by the elbow. Maggie and Glenn, hands entwined, followed silently. The sun had started to slink under the tree line when Daryl pointed out two trees close to each other.

"Anna and I in tha one, y'all can have tha other." He swung up a low branch and helped Anna hop up. The climbed up well out of reach, but low enough to not get too hurt if they fell. Maggie and Glenn climbed up just as high and cuddled together for warmth.

"Damn these Georgia nights." Anna muttered, head in Daryl's chest. He sat with his back against the trunk with Anna in front, facing him. Her legs were over his, hugging the tree's trunk. His arms held her tightly, making sure she was safe and secure.

Only when her breathing evened into a deep sleep did Daryl allow himself to relax into a light sleep.


	45. Day 45: Darkness

Prompt: Darkness

.o.o.o.

Daryl opened his eyes but found himself surrounded by suffocating darkness. Breathing in rapidly, he tried to gain control of his pulse before he hyperventilated.

"Anna?" He called out, starting to walk around in the darkness. Everywhere he looked, he saw the same dark view. He walked a few yards when he saw a small light in front of him. Running to the light, he had no idea what to expect.

And it certainly wasn't that.

He could tell by the long, brown hair and the worn plaid shirt he'd given her months ago, that it was Anna leaning over a decimated corpse. Her growling and the squelching of guts being devoured, made Daryl's stomach churn and he had to force himself not to throw up.

"Anna…" She turned at the sound of her name, though the eyes that fixed themselves on him were no longer the eyes he'd come to love. They were dead, lifeless but bloodthirsty.

She stood unsteadily, as though her limbs were fighting the rigor mortis that was trying to set in. Daryl had never felt hopelessness like this before. Not even when he discovered Merle's hand on the rooftop. He's rather experience that 10 times more than this right now.

He was still staring at her as she lunged.

"ANNA!"

"Daryl? Daryl, what's wrong? I'm right here!" His eyes snapped open, finding the woman of his dreams in his arms, still tied together in the tree. He couldn't help himself; he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.

"Daryl, you're hurting me. What happened?" Anna spoke though his jean jacket, her words muffled.

"Had a terrible dream." He muttered into her shoulder. He felt her arms wrap around his chest reassuringly.

"I'm right here. I'm fine." She whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

"Hey, you two ready to go? We should try to get back to the house a.s.a.p.!" Glenn called up from the ground. He and Maggie had woken early, neither able to comfortably sleep in a tree.

"Yeah, be down soon!" Anna replied, untying herself from Daryl. They hopped from the tree and the four set off, keeping to the trees, but never straying from the sight of the road.

"Damn, we weren't sure you were coming back." T-Dog, manning the gate out front, greeted them like they came back from the dead. He hugged them all tightly, glad to see familiar faces.

"We brought back a killing." Anna grinned as she spilled the contents of her backpack onto the table for Rick. The entire group was almost in tears at the sight of canned goods. Rare smiles went around the room, hope starting to be reignited.

Rick thanked them, clapping his hand on Daryl's back, the gratitude clear in his eyes.

That kind of reaction; the warmth and acceptance from these people, that was why Daryl did what he did.


	46. Day 46: Future Plans

A/N: I've had this chapter in my brain for a long time… But where I was before wasn't the right time for it. Hopefully this little plot bunny can leave me alone for now!

PS- I went and visited Woodbury, the town from 'Clear', and drove by the 'CDC' today! If you'd like to see my pictures, I'll put a link to my tumblr post on my profile.

* * *

Prompt: Future plans

.o.o.o.

"Daryl?" Anna knocked softly on the door to the bedroom they shared. After the supply run they'd successfully survived, Maggie, Glenn, Anna, and Daryl were given a few days to rest up and relax until another supply run was needed.

"Hmm?" He grunted, his back to the door. He couldn't get the image of Anna's dead face out of his head. It haunted him; the dream coming back every night, never leaving him with a moment of peace.

She said nothing as she crawled into the queen-sized bed behind him, wrapping an arm around his chest, burying her head into his back.

"What are you going to do if… when we find Merle?" She asked softly, her voice creating soft vibrations along his spine.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked, surprised. "He gunna join us."

"I don't know if Rick would allow that… Your brother is… you know how he is." Anna sighed and sat up, gently massaging Daryl's tense shoulders. He roughly jerked out of her grip and sat up to face her.

"What do ya mean?" He asked slowly, eyes narrowing.

"There's no way he'll let Merle anywhere near his family… And we're all his family now." Anna looked Daryl straight in the eye, daring him to deny it.

"Then we'll leave." He looked away, flopping back down to stare at the wall.

"'We'? Who's 'we'?"

"Merle, you, an' me." He replied confusedly.

"I'm leaving. We finally have a safe place. With real people. I can't give this up." Anna stood, pulling a blanket over Daryl, who was thinking over her words. She paused, inches from his cheek, but decided against a goodnight kiss. She closed the door behind her and joined Carol in her room for the night.

Daryl turned to lie on his back, thinking about Anna. He couldn't leave her. If he did… his nightmare would probably come true. Not that he didn't have faith in her abilities to protect herself, but he would rather watch her back than someone else.

If he found Merle… he supposed he'd have to choose between him or Anna.

And that was a decision Daryl would rather not think about.


	47. Day 47: Shooting

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in forever… It's harder to come up with original ideas after finals week!

(Also, literally the only way to make me update faster is reviews, but I won't force you)

* * *

Prompt: Shooting

.o.o.o.

"Carol, have you ever thought about learning how to shoot a gun?" Anna asked while the two washed clothes. Daryl and T-Dog stood guard; the small lake they used to wash was further from the house than they all would have liked.

"Well… yes but I wouldn't want to waste the ammo." Carol said softly, rubbing Carl's shirt against a rock to loosen the dirt.

"But it's an important skill to have." Anna insisted, trying to make eye contact. But Carol kept her head down and a slight frown on her face.

"I don't like having everyone protecting me," she started, looking up, "but most of the time, I don't find myself worth protecting."

"Carol, don't say that. I know it's hard losing a-"

"You have no idea what it's like losing a daughter."

"- family member… But this is no way to treat Sophia's memory. She'd want you to go on, to survive this." Anna put a hand on Carol's arm. Jerking away, the older woman stood up.

"And how would you know what Sophia would want?" She snapped before stalking off with her basket of wet, but clean, clothes.

"Wha happened?" Daryl asked, taking Anna's clothing basket as they trailed behind Carol on the way back to the house.

"Carol's losing hope. And I want her to live." She shrugged.

.o.o.o.

"Carol." Rick gestured for her to follow him onto the porch. They spoke quietly, Carol's more of an angry hiss than a whisper. Finally Carol stomped inside and glared at Anna.

"I said I don't want to use a gun."

"Well you didn't say that specifically, so I thought I'd ask Rick's opinion." Anna feigned innocence, sweetness dripping off every word. Rolling her eyes, Carol snatched one of their shotguns and followed Rick towards to gates, Beth, Lori, and Maggie in tow.

"It's about time everyone learned to use a gun." Anna muttered to Daryl. He shot her a silent sideways glance, wanting to reach out and hold her hand, telling her she made the right decision, but he couldn't.

Not while he couldn't make a decision. The thought never left his mind.

Merle or Anna?


	48. Day 48: Gone

A/N: Thank the anons who pestered me into updating! **PS- mentions of abuse, sorry if this offends!**

* * *

Prompt: Gone

.o.o.o.

Daryl awoke with a start. Sighing, he pulled Anna's warm body closer. She shifted but stayed asleep to his relief.

They shared nearly everything. Food, beds, secrets.

_'But not this one...'_ Daryl was determined. He didn't want her to know that he'd been having nightmares for the past week. He woke every night without fail then would struggle to go back to sleep.

It was always the same dream. Anna being devoured by a horde as he stood by, unable to move. He could still see it even after waking. Her face screwed up in pain, calling for the help he couldn't give.

She would share her nightmares when they woke her. But Daryl just couldn't do the same.

_'Feelings make you a pussy.'_ Merle had once imparted the nugget of wisdom when he was 12 after a beating because Daryl admitted to missing their mother. Daryl was glad he told Merle rather than their father.

Merle didn't hit as hard.

Daryl inhaled sharply, willing the memories to go away. Thinking about Merle made him think about what happened in Atlanta... and he still couldn't come to terms with it yet.

Anna rolled in her sleep until she was facing Daryl. Eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, snoring lightly, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Pulling her closer, Daryl fell into a dreamless sleep.

.o.o.o.

"Ready to practice some more?" Anna smiled at Carol the next morning as they ate breakfast.

"Rick says I'm a natural!" Beth piped up, smiling as she finished her dry bowl of Frosted Flakes. Hershel chuckled, looking at his daughter sadly. Like her innocence was gone.

"Great! Lori, wanna join us?" Anna looked across the room to the mother.

"We have a lot of laundry to do." She laughed, kicking the basket of clothes she placed in the living room for everyone to throw the clothes they needed washed into.

"How about Beth, Carol, and I go and alternate who's on watch and who's washing clothes?" Anna proposed.

"I could agree to that." Carol offered a small smile. She claimed that guns made her nervous and tried to avoid them as much as she could... but Anna was determined to make it difficult.

"Do you want me-"

"No thanks Daryl, I think we can handle it." Anna winked, grabbing her axe. Carol stuffed a few extra shells in her sweater pocket and took a shotgun while Beth checked the pistol Hershel had given her. He pointed at the safety and Beth, sighing, flipped it on.

"Only use it when you have to." He told her. They shared a caring look before Beth took one of the basket handles as Lori held the other. Carol led the way, shotgun ready.

"Relax, we're going to wash clothes... What could happen?" Anna laughed as she shut the front door behind her.

.o.o.o.

"Rick! Guys!" Beth's screaming made everyone jump up and grab their weapons.

"What happened? Where are the rest?" Rick demanded, bounding down the front steps. Beth, out of breath and crying, doubled over trying to breathe.

"There were men... out in the woods... They took them! I couldn't do anything." She gasped out, tears falling more freely.

"Where?!" Daryl demanded, an arrow already nestled in his crossbow. Beth explained as best she could; where they went and what they looked like. She was barely done when Daryl ran off alone despite Rick's angry yelling.

_'God, if you exist, please don't let my dreams come true.' _


	49. Day 49: Negotiations

A/N: Ahaha cliffhanger sorry. Also, I have a pretty good idea of how to develop the characters into who we knew them at the start of season 3. I'll try my best! (PS- I really have to admit, even though it may sound like whining, the lack of reviews is really discouraging)

Prompt: Negotiations

.o.o.o.

Anna's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the low light. Trying to move, she found her arms tied behind her back and her ankles tightly bound. In the dim light of the setting sun, she guessed based on how cool is was getting, Anna could barely make out two more figures on the floor with her.

'_It must be Carol, Lori, or Beth...'_ She thought and struggled against the bonds on her wrists. She looked around, and realized they were in some sort of wooden shack. '_This might not hold up very well against a horde.'_

"L-Lori?" Carol shifted and looked around.

"Carol, it's Anna. Do you remember what happened?" Anna asked, attempting to keep calm. It was hard to keep the rising panic out of her voice. The empty spot in her memory worried her.

"We were just about done when man... I-I thought he was just an ordinary man, came over and was asking for our help." Carol's voice was soft and slightly unsteady. Like she was trying to hold back tears "He just ran up and started talking to Lori. He was almost yelling about some walkers after him..."

"I think I remember that... But I can't... I don't.."

"You were the first to go down." Lori's voice startled the two women. "Probably because you had the shotgun."

"Oh yeah." Anna thought back on how she'd given up her axe when it was Carol's turn to work. Lori hated the big guns; always opting for the handguns. So Anna had taken the shotgun, hands sore from her turn washing. And then there was nothing.

"There were guys in the woods. While the asshole was yelling at me, they surprised us. Beth managed to... She ran and they shot at her... but I think... I think she got away." Emotion choked her up. Lori shifted so she was sitting, not an easy feat when both hands and legs are bound.

"What are we going to do?"

.o.o.o.

Daryl ran like all the walkers in the world were after him. He couldn't let Anna go, not after all this.

Not after he decided to tell her his... _feelings._

Daryl never told anyone how he felt, not even Anna most of the time. But desperate times call for desperate measures and it was high time she knew. If she didn't already know.

Daryl stopped when he heard rustling behind him. Whipping around, he raised his crossbow.

"Watch where you're pointin' that thing." Rick emerged from the trees, furious. "I know you want to get Anna back, hell they have my wife, but you're just being plain reckless."

"Oh and 'mister dictatorship' is gunna try to stop me?" Daryl snarled, turning back. He was wasting precious time. What did they say? The first 48 hours were crucial? He wanted Anna back before 48 hours even passed.

"Daryl! I'm just saying we should work together." Rick tried. But Daryl was off.

.o.o.o.

"Where the hell are we?" Anna muttered after struggling to sit up like Lori. The pregnant woman kept her eyes closed as she leaned against the shack wall.

"We need to just calm down." Carol whispered. They heard the sound of heavy walking approaching the shack.

"Well howdy ladies." The door opened and for a second, they were blinded by flashlights.

"What do you want with us?" Anna demanded.

"Mike, you dolt! I told you to give 'em gags." The large man in the doorway, the one who was screaming about the walkers when he approached Lori, smacked the man he was with on the arm.

"Just let us go." Carol pleaded softly.

"And why would we let you go," the man walked into the room and leered down at Carol, "after all the effort it took to get ya here?"

"It's useless." Lori chuckled humorlessly. "They're going to rape us then leave us for walkers."

"Lori!" Anna snapped.

"Well ain't she a clever one. But I think you're watching too many soap operas." He laughed and walked up to Lori, staring at the slight pregnant bulge.

"So what do you want?"

"All your food, ammo, and guns. Three simple things for three lovely ladies." He bent down on one knee to look Lori in the eye. "But what we do in the meantime... Well thats not too off base."


	50. Day 50: Almost Escape

A/N: I got a desk job with lots of free time... That means more writing. I might be able to do a chapter a day again.

* * *

Prompt: Almost Escape

.o.o.o.

"Is that..." Daryl couldn't help mutter aloud as he stepped into a clearing. He stared straight ahead, brushing his growing brown hair out of his eyes.

"Looks like another farmhouse." Rick kept his gun raised, cautious. They'd seen overrun farms, the livestock attracting the undead.

"We gotta check it out."

"Daryl, it's already dark. We have to get back..."

"Then _you_ go back. And when I find the corpse of the woman you call your _wife_, I promise I won't say 'told you so'." Daryl was sprawled on the ground a second later.

"_Never_ talk about my wife like that again. Understand?"

"Fuck... You sure pack a punch, Officer Friendly."

.o.o.o.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me." Anna leaned back and raised her legs to kick someone, anyone, in their happy spot should they come too close.

"Calm down pretty lady." The thug, Mike, grinned at her, trying to approach. She had no idea what he wanted, and frankly, she didn't want to find out.

"Stay away or you'll really regret it." She threatened again. He paused, then turned to Carol.

"She ain't worth the struggle." He smiled at Carol and started to advance. She wriggled away as much as possible, trying to get to Anna so she could help defend her.

"Carol, you gotta fight! Stand up for yourself!" Anna encouraged, shifting towards the thin woman.

"C'mere..." Mike lunged just as Carol flipped onto her back. His face collided with her knees, blood spurting from what could have been a broken nose. He howled and ran off cursing, leaving the shack door wide open.

"We have to get out of here. Carol, can you untie my wrists?" Anna and Carol worked hard to free themselves. Blistered fingers and sore wrists were their reward, but it felt so good.

"Lori?" Carol turned to the silent woman. Her large brown eyes were filled with tears as Carol undid the binds on her wrists while Anna worked on her ankles.

"I nearly gave up. I was gunna give up on my..." She trailed off, holding her stomach.

"Sweetie, we gotta scoot. It's nighttime and who knows where the hell we are." Anna pulled Lori to her feet and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. They hobbled out the shack and Anna surveyed. There was a farmhouse not 10 yards from their prison, surrounded by trees.

"I remember..." Lori started. She pointed to the front yard. "We came past the house. I think it was a pretty straight shot to the pond.

"Are you sure?" Carol stared at the weak woman. "I think you're right."

"We can go around on the edge of the trees."

.o.o.o.

"I swear I saw a flashlight. There are people in there!" Daryl hissed. He and Rick had negotiated to check out the house quickly and camp there for the night. Mostly it was Rick giving in to Daryl's demands.

"Okay, we go slowly." They nodded to each other and walked slowly, weapons raised. Daryl had an extra two bolts in his mouth for easy reload.

"Daryl?" A surprised whisper made the two men freeze. They looked around, unsure where the sound came from.

"In the trees. We're not suicidal like you two." It was clearly Anna's voice this time, and Daryl felt relief wash over him. They hurried to the cover of the trees, trying to move as silently as possible.

"Lori?" Rick took his wife in his arms and held her close. Lori cried as quietly as she could, happy to see her husband.

"Daryl..." Anna trailed off, hesitantly moving towards him. He could hardly hold himself back. He captured her in a tight hug, biting his lip to keep his emotions at bay.

"Well, lookie at what we got here." Lights shone on them, blinding them for a moment. It was the ringleader. He smiled at the sight of the group.

"Let's get our _guests_ here in the house."


	51. Day 51: Signals

A/N: Sorry for a later update... Work was actually busy. I usually have enough free time to type up a chapter, but not yesterday.

* * *

Prompt: Signals

.o.o.o.

Daryl snarled as a big, burly thug tied Anna's hands behind her back and shoved her to her knees. He watched carefully as they tied the other women up. If any of them touched Anna, or any of the girls, in the wrong way...

"Well now... the gang's all here." The sly smile turned his stomach. There was nothing that Daryl wanted to do more right now than to put a bolt right between his eyes. "I'm Max."

"Well Max, what do you want?" Rick tried to act casual, like his pregnant wife wasn't tied up on the floor and armed man next to her. It infuriated Daryl even more.

"We are humble men. We didn't even eat the forbidden fruit that had landed in our laps." The way he phrased it even made Rick twitch in anger. "Ask your girls, we ain't touched them."

"Carol?" Rick looked to the most frail of them. She looked up and shook her head. "Then I will repeat. What do you want?"

"We simply want everythin' you got." Max said so smoothly and so casually, Rick almost didn't understand.

"Surely you can understand that we can't give you everything." Rick grinned smoothly back as though they were talking about sports.

"Oh but if you want your girls back, alive even, then you'll understand we want it all." He leaned towards Rick, trying to loom over the taller man.

"We'll take our _women_ and be on our way." Rick emphasised. Max laughed and pulled out a handgun.

"You and redneck Rambo here?" He laughed harder. The two men, while untied, were unarmed and surrounded by the gang of five thugs. Most were big and burly, possibly the ranch hands from the former farm.

"We don't want to spill any blood here." Rick shifted his weight and all five thugs tensed and pulled their guns closer.

"Rick maybe we should just take 'em back to... camp." Daryl muttered, a plan half forming in his mind. Rick paused, weighing the idea, trying to guess what Daryl could have in mind.

"We'd love to see y'all's camp." Max rubbed his fat hands together and tucked his gun into the back of his pants.

"Get 'em up." Three of the thugs reached down and pulled one of the women up to her feet. Lori stood so unsteadily, she was half carried, half dragged out the door. Carol and Anna attempted to show no fear, but tears streamed down Carol's face.

"Lori, don't worry, we're going to be fine." Anna muttered, closest to the weak woman.

"Fine until we get to camp."

.o.o.o.

"Where the hell are they?" T-Dog had never been so anxious in his life, walking back and forth on the porch to the house. Hershel, Maggie, and Glenn had left to patrol the fence, looking for any sign of their missing group.

"Maybe they found something... Like more food!" Beth smiled, trying to imagine the positive out of the bleak.

"Yeah... maybe." T-Dog didn't want to crush her hopes. He was envisioning different outcomes; injuries, walkers, or... something even worse.

"Maggie!" Beth stood from the front step as her sister ran up.

"We got Rick incoming... Ya know that belt buckle trick he showed us?" Maggie attempted to catch her breath.

"Yeah, he said he'd flash that shiny buckle when he was coming, twice if trouble." T-Dog recounted, remembering the day Rick had decided to add more security measures. He was still a cop, even after the world went to shit.

"He flashed twice, then twice again, and then a total of six times." Maggie shook her head, unsure what it was supposed to mean.

"Maybe... maybe he ran into six troubles?" Beth pondered. T-Dog and Maggie shared a look.

Whatever it was, it wasn't good.


End file.
